Only Human VF
by didoo0501
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Amethyst Jackson. Un voeux renvoie Bella dans le Chicago de 1918 et à un Edward humain.
1. Chapter 1

ONLY HUMAN

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de la super fic écrite par ****Amethyst Jackson. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu. Un grand merci à ma siam, sucrette et ma super bêta Virginie. Je vous aime les filles 3**

**Coucou à toutes les PP de TF.**

Chapitre 1

Edward s'engagea dans la longue allée, plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait habituellement fait. Rien que cela m'indiqua que quelque chose nous attendait à la maison, mais même s'il avait accéléré sous les arbres comme d'habitude, je ne pense pas que l'énorme bannière qui s'étendait en face de moi aurait pu me surprendre.

_Bon anniversaire Bella _

Edward et moi étions mariés depuis un mois jour pour jour, dans l'immense jardin des Cullen. Il m'avait offert la plus extravagante des lunes de miel, voyageant de Londres à Istanbul en incluant une quantité de destinations intermédiaires. Il voulait que je vois le monde de mes propres yeux ; j'étais heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec lui.

Ça avait été un réel bonheur. Edward m'avait offert l'expérience humaine que je désirais plus que tout – et il me l'avait fait revivre tous les jours depuis, parfois plusieurs fois dans la journée. Une vague de chaleur déferla en moi en repensant à ce que l'on avait fait avant de quitter Paris…

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse déjà un mois, » Soupirais-je, alors que je tentais de fermer la valise. Edward écarta ma main et referma la valise avec facilité._

_« On pourra revenir dès que tu en auras envie, » Me promit-il, en m'encerclant de ses bras. « L'Europe n'ira nulle part. »_

_« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'Europe qui va me manquer, » répondis-je tout en m'enfonçant en un peu plus dans le creux de ses bras. « Mais c'est nous qui va me manquer, comme ça, comme nous sommes en ce moment… Je n'ai pas envie que ça change. »_

_« Cela n'arrivera pas, » Ajouta-t-il, « Si tu peux penser une seule seconde que j'arriverais à garder mes mains éloignées de ton corps, tu es folle. » Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ses mains glissèrent de plus en plus bas, prenant mes fesses en coupe. Sa longueur durcie pressée contre mes hanches m'arracha un gémissement et c'est son nom qui se fit entendre._

_« Même quand je ne serais plus humaine ? » L'interrogeais-je la respiration saccadée alors qu'il me reconduisait au lit. Il poussa la valise que je remplaçais aussitôt._

_« Même après. » Ses lèvres effleuraient ma clavicule qui était mise à nue dû au débardeur que je portais. « Particulièrement après. » Ses doigts caressèrent ma peau « Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer les choses que j'ai envie de te faire. » _

_Je ris maladroitement pendant que je cherchais l'ourlet de son polo. « Je ne suis pas si innocente. Je pense pouvoir en imaginer quelques unes. »_

_Son t-shirt atterrît bruyamment sur le sol. Ses puissantes mains déchirèrent facilement mon top en deux._

_« Tu es obligé de faire ça ? » Demandais-je, la voix ridiculement faible alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de mon mamelon._

_« Tu t'en fiches pas mal, » Me murmura-t-il, et j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à le toucher pour en débattre. L'ondulation des muscles en dessous sa peau me fascinait complètement, et il en tira avantage pour déboutonner mon jean et me le retirer, entrainant mes sous-vêtements avec. Il y a trois semaines j'étais encore embarrassée d'être si exposée devant lui qui était si parfait. J'y étais maintenant habituée – être mise à nue comme ça, me faisait comprendre que je ne serais jamais immunisée à sa beauté._

_Ses mains étaient partout à la fois – ma poitrine, mes lèvres, mes cuisses. Je luttais pour respirer à chaque lente et douce caresse. Il me donnait des frissons. Je me battais afin de trouver assez de force mentale pour atteindre sa taille où son jean était boutonné à la limite de son intimité. Je traçais les lignes régulières de son os pelvien, excitée par l'idée de l'endroit où cela menait. En réponse il me gratifia d'un long ronronnement qui ne réussit qu'à le rendre encore plus désirable._

_Sa bouche frôlait ma nuque et atteignit ensuite la mienne. Le goût qu'il laissait sur ma langue était suffisant pour me faire oublier le moment où il se sépara de son pantalon. Je ne le remarquais que lorsque je sentis sa fermeté se presser contre moi. Je haletais à la surprise._

_« Désolé, » Me murmura-t-il tout en se retirant._

_« Ne le sois pas, » Avait été ma réponse alors que je réduisais à nouveau l'espèce qui nous séparait. « J'ai aimé »_

_Il gémit silencieusement, me serrant contre lui, autorisant le bout de son érection à se frotter d'une lenteur désespérante en moi._

_« Edward, » Soupirais-je en encerclant sa taille de mes jambes, « S'il te plait… »_

_Habituellement, à ce stade, il m'aurait taquiné pour mon impatience. Cette fois-ci – pour une fois – il semblait aussi impatient que moi. Il me pénétra d'un seul doux mouvement. C'était le moment que je préférais lorsque nous faisions l'amour, l'ultime achèvement et cette première explosion de plaisir. Je me fixais à son corps, si robuste et frais, si stimulant d'une certaine manière, alors qu'il entamait des aller et venu. Il bougeait sur un rythme régulier, parfaitement sous contrôle et calculé pour me rendre folle. C'en était plus que je pouvais endurer, le feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur alors qu'il augmentait le tempo, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par crier et enfoncer mes doigts dans son dos. Mes muscles se contractèrent avec une telle puissance autour de lui, je sentais chaque centimètre de lui, et je finis par perdre la raison. Ses grognements gutturaux furent tout ce que mes oreilles purent percevoir alors que j'atteignais mon paroxysme._

_« Bon Dieu, Bella,» Respira-t-il, ayant du mal à ne pas s'allonger sur moi, « tu es trop. »_

_« Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » dis-je alors que je luttais pour reprendre mon souffle._

_Il fourra son nez dans mon cou et sa peau fraiche était parfaite contre la mienne, surchauffée comme je l'étais._

_« C'est pas vrai ! » marmonnais-je, me souvenant de mon t-shirt en lambeaux. « Maintenant je vais devoir rouvrir la valise. »_

_Il se contenta de rire._

Les moments plus innocents de notre lune de miel avaient eux aussi été merveilleux, découvrir tous les endroits sur lesquels je n'avais pu que lire, avec Edward à mes côtés, me racontant leur histoire telle que Carlisle la lui avait expliqué. Nous nous étions tenus la main à Paris, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur les gondoles de Venise, et j'avais pu goûter à un nombre incalculable de spécialités pendant qu'Edward me regardait avec dégoût et amusement. Nous avions aussi acheté des tonnes de souvenirs et donc d'autres bagages pour pouvoir les ramener à Forks.

Je pouvais maintenant l'admettre – J'étais heureusement de toutes les expériences qu'il m'avait fait vivre, contente de ne pas m'être précipitée pour la transformation, et surtout qu'il fût à mes côtés.

Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, je décidais de ne pas éviter la fête qui m'attendait à l'intérieur. Le fait d'avoir 19 ans aujourd'hui n'avait plus aucune importance. Les nombres avaient subitement arrêté de m'ennuyer, tant qu'Edward était heureux, et puis j'aurais l'éternité devant moi.

« Cela ne t'ennuie pas ? » Affirma-t-il, sa main caressant le bas de mon dos alors que nous nous stoppions sous le porche.

« Non, » Souris-je, « je pense que c'est le bon moment pour commencer à célébrer les évènements. »

Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa rapidement avant de me presser à l'intérieur.

Toute la famille, même Rosalie, attendais dans le salon pour nous accueillir. J'entendis plusieurs exclamations suivies de « Bienvenus à la maison » et « Joyeux Anniversaire » alors qu'Alice s'abattait sur moi pour m'enlacer.

« Comment s'est passée le voyage de noce ? » demanda-t-elle joueuse. « Vous m'avez apporté des cadeaux ? »

Je souris, « le voyage était parfait, et oui nous avons apporté des souvenirs – mais je ne devrais pas être celle à poser cette question ? »

Le rire d'Emmett rugit derrière moi, plus proche que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. « Quoi, tout ce temps avec Edward n'était pas un cadeau suffisant ? »

Le tortillement de sourcils d'Emmett m'indiquait exactement ce qu'il suggérait, et je rougie ; Edward râla derrière moi.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Emmett, » déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Emmett rit de plus belle pas du tout mal à l'aise. « Je vois que le fait de vous être posez ne t'a pas du tout rendu plus ouvert. T'as encore du boulot, Bella. »

« Emmett ! Ne l'embête pas ! » Lança Esmée alors que je rougissais de plus en plus. Alice rigola et m'entraina dans la cuisine, les autres sur les talons. De temps en temps j'entendais des coups ce qui suggérait qu'Edward et Emmett se chamaillaient toujours derrière moi.

La salle à manger était décorée avec des ballons et des fleurs qui avaient l'air sans risque, et je me sentais assez confiante pour ne pas répéter le fiasco de mon précédent anniversaire, ou les conséquences qui en avaient découlées. Edward et moi étions ensemble pour de bon à présent, et s'il arrivait que Jasper me morde… Et bien ça n'aura fait que précipiter l'inévitable.

Alice me conduisit à la chaise qui se trouvait en bout de table, les autres restèrent debout autour de la table, et je commençais à me sentir comme le plat principal à un banquet. Tout ce qu'il manquait étaient un plat en argent et une pomme calée dans ma bouche. Edward se plaça derrière moi, reposant sa main sur ma nuque, et je me détendais instantanément.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » Cria Alice, et fila dans la cuisine pour revenir une seconde plus tard avec une montagne de paquets. Quelques uns étaient ridiculement énormes.

« Oh, vraiment, maintenant. De quoi est-ce que je pourrais bien encore avoir besoin ? » Me plaignais-je alors que la pile se posait devant moi. La partie cadeaux de mariage avait été suffisamment déplaisante. Evidemment, nous n'avions nullement besoin d'appareils, de meubles et d'ustensiles de cuisine que l'on recevait habituellement en présents, mais ça n'avait pas freiné Alice de nous enregistrer dans différents magasins pour mon plus grand malheur.

« Ne soit pas bête Bella, c'est ton anniversaire, » Rouspéta Alice. « Il ne s'agit pas de ce dont tu as _besoin _ mais de ce dont tu as _envie_. »

« Pourtant une partie _est_ ce dont tu auras besoin quand on défera tes bagages, » Ajouta Emmett avant que je ne puisse protester.

Il s'avéra qu'Emmett avait raison. Deux des cadeaux étaient des étagères pour ma penderie et mes livres qui étaient sans fin – une magnifique armoire à l'ancienne, pour être précise – dont j'aurais besoin pour ranger mes vêtements, vu que celle d'Edward était déjà quasiment pleine avec presque l'équivalent d'un siècle de vêtements. Les vampires, s'étaient avérés être d'horribles amasseurs. Je devrais leur inculquer le concept de se débarrasser des vieilleries une bonne fois pour toute dans cette famille.

Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient offert quelque chose de plus simple, un cadre avec notre photo de mariage. En la contemplant j'avais l'impression d'enfin être à la hauteur. Je ne veux pas dire que je n'étais plus ordinaire comparée à sa beauté digne d'un dieu, mais c'était comme si son bonheur avait irradié sur moi. Comme si le fait qu'Edward même puisse me rendre belle.

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur mon oreille comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. « L'appareil ne t'a pas rendu justice. » Me susurra-t-il.

« Tu crois ? » dis-je de manière absente.

« La plus belle chose qui m'ai été donné de voir est toi le jour de notre mariage, » m'assura-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe. Je fondis. Il méritait tellement plus que ce que j'étais capable de lui donner, et pourtant lui m'avait tout donné… Au moins j'avais été capable de lui donner le mariage. J'étais heureuse de ne pas m'être enfuie quand j'entendis la joie qu'il y avait dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'évoquait.

« Arrêtez ça tous les deux, » nous coupa Alice. « Il est l'heure de fêter ton anniversaire dignement. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, et je me tendis. Cela ne présageait rien de bon connaissant Alice. Mais elle apparût simplement de la cuisine, un petit gâteau dans les mains, éclairé de bougies. Le glaçage disait « 19 ans à jamais ». Je me devais de rire.

Alice le déposa adroitement devant moi, assez loin pour m'éviter de brûler tout la maison.

« Fait un vœux, » me dit-elle. J'y réfléchis un moment. J'avais tout ce dont je désirais. Si seulement je pouvais rendre Edward aussi heureux…

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir offrir à Edward toutes les expériences humaines qu'il m'offre._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, souffla les bougies, et ensuite tout devint noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre deux, la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai posté est qu'il est très court, donc vous faire attendre 2 semaines n'aurait pas été très sympa…**

**Merci pour toute vos reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup et je suis sure qu'Amethyst Jackson encore plus.**

**Merci à mes PP adorées qui se reconnaitrons ^^ et à Virginie ma super extra fantastique bêta !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 2**

BPOV

Quelque chose… allait de travers.

Pendant un instant, je soufflais mes bougies. Et le suivant, j'ouvris mes yeux dans un monde totalement différent.

Je me trouvais dans une rue bondée… _quelque part. _Je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce lieu. Mais ce qui était encore plus bizarre était les gens. Toutes les femmes portaient des robes qui leurs arrivaient au chevilles et qui comportaient de longues manches. Les hommes quant à eux étaient tous en costumes, certains avec des gilets et d'autres avec des bretelles… ça avait l'air… ça avait l'air d'être le début du XXe siècle. Les immeubles aussi ressemblaient à des vestiges du passé – des bâtiments en briques, pas plus larges qu'un quatre étages… plus bas dans la rue s'alignaient des maisons victoriennes. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être le passé ? N'est-ce pas ?

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle » dit une voix, une voix magnifique qui m'était familière, mais je ne me souvenais pas à qui elle appartenait. Je me retournais vers le visage qui accompagnait la voix et me stoppa net.

Je pouvais à peine réprimer un cri de surprise. C'était _Edward_, mais un Edward tel que je ne l'avais jamais connu. Je le regardais à nouveau de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient pareils… Pas son visage. Rougie par le vent qui balayait la ville, sa peau était plus sombre que ce à quoi j'étais habituée, son visage était plus rond, paraissait plus jeune, plus _doux_, et ses _yeux_. Ils dansaient dans la lumière, un vert déconcertant. Peut-être que son éclat n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être un vampire après tout…

Et c'est là que je compris. Cet Edward _n'était pas _un vampire. Il était humain. Et tout ceci… _était_ le passé. Le passé d'Edward.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix me sortie de ma stupeur. Il semblait mal à l'aise, je me rendis compte que je le fixais. Je réfléchissais rapidement. Si j'étais _je ne sais comment _ retournée dans le passé, alors j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider ici. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, aucun vêtement, pas d'argent et pas de nourriture – une situation précaire en somme. Et quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, cela ne pouvait être qu'Edward – serais-je revenue ici si ce n'était pour le voir de toute manière ?

« Où allez-vous ? Peut-être que je peux vous aider à retrouver votre chemin »

« Hum, « perdue » n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. Je n'ai nulle part où aller »

Je vis un sourire se dessiner au coin de sa bouche. « Vous n'habitez pas Chicago ? »

« Non » déclarais-je, je décidais de rester le plus proche possible de la vérité, j'aurais moins de chance de m'embrouiller, « je suis de l'état de Washington »

Il fronça les sourcils, d'une manière qui désapprouvait que je connaissais si bien. « Et vous n'êtes pas attendue ? Il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de vous ? »

Je commençais à me tendre à la présomption que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi, mais il m'apparu que c'était _exactement_ ce dont j'avais besoin alors rétorquer à ça n'aiderait probablement pas mon cas.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de venir ici, » dis-je évitant les détails qui me mèneraient droit à l'asile. « Mais je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller de toute façon. »

« Edward ? » appela une voix de femme de l'autre côté de la rue. Je levais les yeux et vis une magnifique femme dotée des mêmes cheveux et yeux qu'Edward venir à notre rencontre, jetant des coups d'œil de confusion entre Edward et moi. Rien d'étonnant vu ma tenue et mes cheveux. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Je demandais seulement à cette jeune femme si elle avait besoin d'aide, » lui répondit-il, « Il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas d'endroit où aller. »

« Et t'es-tu présenté ? » lui demanda-t-elle, portant le même sourire narquois que j'avais vu tellement de fois sur le visage d'Edward.

Edward rougit – la couleur noya en fait tout son visage, aussi facilement que le faisait le mien. Je luttais pour cacher mon étonnement.

« Je n'ai pas encore exécuté cette partie, » murmura-t-il, avant de se retourner vers moi, « Excusez-moi. Mon nom est Edward Masen et voici ma mère. »

« Comment allez-vous ? » répondis-je solennellement d'un mouvement poli de la tête. « Je suis Bella Swan. »

« Bella, vous avez dis ? Est-ce votre nom complet ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Hum, non. C'est un diminutif pour Isabella. »

« Et bien c'est un très joli nom. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? Peut-être pourrons-nous vous aider. »

Je soupirais de soulagement, « Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. »

« Et bien de temps à autre nous avons tous besoin de gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ? » Me dit-elle accompagnée d'un sourire apaisant et prenant le bras d'Edward, « C'est tout simplement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Je pris timidement le bras qu'Edward m'offrit, et lui souriais en retour. « Tout de même, vous êtes beaucoup plus aimable que la plupart des gens. » Je doutais que beaucoup de personnes sois enchantées de devoir aider une fille étrangement vêtue, sans domicile en plein de milieu de Chicago, et ce peu importe l'époque.

Edward et sa mère me guidèrent plus bas dans l'avenue, passant devant plusieurs rues puis me firent tourner au coin d'une rue pour poursuivre sur trois pâtés de maisons supplémentaires. Le trajet fut silencieux, et je me sentais embarrassée, mais je réfléchissais tout de même à ce que je pourrais dire. J'avais déjà dis que je venais de Washington. Je devais leur expliquer la raison de ma venue à Chicago et pourquoi je n'avais plus de foyer. Peut-être dire que j'étais orpheline, puisqu'il était vrai que je n'avais pas de parents – ils n'existaient pas à cette époque. L'histoire se mis doucement en place. J'étais orpheline depuis trois ans. Mes parents venaient d'une famille modeste et pas de proches parents encore en vie que je sache. A cause de mon âge, je n'avais pas été envoyé dans un orphelinat. J'avais trouvé du travail chez une couturière veuve, qui me payait en me logeant et me nourrissant mais qui été récemment décédée et j'étais donc venu dans l'est pour trouver un nouvel emploi.

Pendant ce temps là nous avions tourné dans une petite allée qui menait à leur maison, j'étais satisfaite de ma petite histoire.

La demeure des Masen était très belle, une construction en briques avec des moulures blanches. Mme Masen prit les devant et Edward me conduisit dans le salon. Je m'assis sur un canapé d'un vert lumineux pendant qu'Edward s'installait tout près dans un fauteuil. Ses yeux me regardaient prudemment, curieusement, et je devais détourner les yeux de son regard. C'était déroutant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, de le voir comme ça et incroyablement gênant de le connaitre et d'être consciente que lui ne connaissait rien de moi.

Mme Masen revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau chargé de tout le nécessaire à thé. « Votre maison est vraiment très belle. » alors qu'elle me servait une tasse.

« Merci, » me répondit-elle en remplissant deux autres tasses. « Elle a été construite juste après le grand incendie. »

Je ravalais ma surprise, « C'est fascinant. »

Elle m'interrogea sur la manière dont je buvais mon thé, et après y avoir ajouté de la crème et du sucre, elle se rassit pour m'observer. Son regard était aussi pénétrant que celui de son fils. « Pourquoi ne pas nous raconter comment vous êtes arrivé ici, Mlle Swan. »

Je pris une grande goulée de thé et me lançais dans mon histoire. C'était dur de les regarder dans les yeux, dur de les décevoir, mais quel autre choix avais-je ?

« Je suis navrée pour vos parents, » me dis Mme Masen quand j'eus finit. « Pardonnez-moi mais puis-je vous interroger sur la manière dont vous êtes vêtues ? Je ne crois pas avoir un jour vu une fille porter un jean auparavant. »

« Oh. Et bien il est plus facile de voyager ainsi, » mentis-je. « Moins de gens vous ennuis quand vous êtes habillée comme un homme… Je, hum… Je l'ai arrangé pour qu'il m'aille mieux. »

Je savais pertinemment que ni mon t-shirt, ni mon jean n'avaient l'air de vêtements d'hommes.

Mme Masen acquiesça, elle comprenait. « Il doit être difficile pour une fille de voyager seule de nos jours. »

« Parfois, oui, » répondis-je vaguement, « je m'en suis assez bien sortie. »

« Et bien, » dit-elle, « nous serions heureux de vous offrir un endroit où rester en attendant que vous retrouviez du travail. »

« Merci, » rétorquais-je, en mettant dans ma voix autant de gratitude que possible, « je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre gentillesse. »

« Balivernes, » lança-t-elle avec une ondulation de la main. Elle me contempla. « Vous n'avez aucune affaire avec vous je suppose, et donc pas de vêtements appropriés. »

« Non, en effet. J'en suis désolée. »

« Aucun besoin de vous excuser. Je pense avoir quelque chose qui conviendra. Suivez-moi à l'étage. Edward, peux-tu préparer la chambre d'ami ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il. Ça voix me choqua à nouveau.

Je la suivis jusqu'à une pièce que j'assumais être sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortie une robe longue bleue, qu'elle me tendit.

« Je pense que cela vous ira très bien. Cette couleur convient à merveille à votre teint. Vous pourrez la passer plus tard. J'essayerai de vous trouver plus de vêtements plus tard, pour dormir, etc. »

« Merci, » j'étais incapable de trouver une autre expression. Elle me sourie simplement.

« Allons voir votre chambre à présent. Venez. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

BPOV

Je me retrouvais assise seule dans une chambre d'amis chez les Masen. Le lit était charmant et tout à fait somptueux, les grands pieds en bois étaient finement sculptés et colorés, la couette épaisse et chaude. Le papier peint était raffiné et le tapis très agréable. C'était mieux que tous les endroits où j'étais allée.

En dépit de la beauté des environs, en dépit de la robe à manche longue qui semblait recouvrir chaque centimètre de ma peau, je mourrais de froid.

Comment était-ce _possible _? Comment j'avais pu faire un vœu pour mon anniversaire à un moment et le suivant me tenir en plein milieu de Chicago, presque un siècle en arrière ? J'avais bien souhaité donner des expériences humaines à Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne l'avais pas formulé de manière littérale, » marmonnais-je, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains. C'était impossible. Bien sûre, j'avais vu un tas de choses impossibles depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, mais _voyager dans le temps _? Et à cause d'un vœu d'anniversaire, rien que ça !

L'étrange je pouvais gérer. C'était même cool… en quelque sorte, vraiment. J'avais la chance de voir Edward humain, comme l'adolescent qu'il avait un jour été, mais je devais me demander à quel prix. Est-ce que je reverrais _mon_ Edward un jour ? Et s'il n'y avait aucun retour dans mon temps de possible ? J'essayais de m'imaginer vivre ici, vieillir, mourir… perdre toute chance d'éternité avec Edward. La douleur qui poignarda ma poitrine fut insoutenable, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis que Mme Masen m'avait laissé seule finirent par le faire.

Est-ce que tout ça était vrai ? Etait-ce seulement _possible _? J'avais dû tomber et j'hallucinais à cause d'une commotion. Peut-être que j'étais totalement schizophrène et que j'imaginais _tout_ depuis le début… Cette pensée était encore pire que si tout ceci était vrai.

Si j'étais réellement dans le passé, quels en seraient les effets sur le futur ? Si d'une façon ou d'une autre je changeais les évènements, si cet Edward ne tombait jamais malade et ne devenait donc pas un vampire, alors je ne le rencontrerais jamais dans le futur et par conséquent je ne serais jamais revenu dans le passé, et donc je ne pourrais rien arranger…

Avoir pensé à cela m'avait donné mal à la tête, donc je laissais tomber. Il était clair que je ne pouvais rien y changer et n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de suivre le courant.

Si seulement mon vampire était là pour me protéger…

Un léger coup sur la porte m'interrompit dans mes réflexions, instinctivement je savais que ce serait Edward. L'hésitation et la douceur ne s'était pas dissipée après 80 années. J'allais presque l'appeler par son prénom pour lui dire d'entrer, mais je n'étais pas sure que ce soit convenable à cette époque – pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas eu plus d'information sur le monde dans lequel Edward avait grandi ? – j'allais finalement ouvrir la porte moi-même.

Il se tenait là, les épaules légèrement voutées, plein de vie. Ses yeux étaient prudents lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les miens.

« Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien – avez-vous pleuré ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que j'essuyais rapidement les larmes de mes joues.

« Oh, oui, mais ce n'est rien. Je vais bien, » J'avais mentis. Il fronça les sourcils et je su qu'il avait lu en moi.

« Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit ? » Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement, il n'avait pas posé de question.

« Merci, mais non. » J'étais plongée dans ses yeux. Les mêmes qui avaient toujours eu l'air de me transpercer, et pourtant ils étaient si différents… « Il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Je suis navré d'entendre cela, » me répondit-il, embarrassé depuis l'encadrement de la porte. « Peut-être que m'accompagner faire quelques courses améliorera votre humeur ? Ma mère a semble-t-il oublié un ingrédient crucial pour le repas de ce soir. »

Impossible de refuser. « Cela me semble bien. Laissez-moi un instant »

« Je vous attendrais en bas, » Me dit-il en me laissant désespérée devant mon reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Je portais les bons vêtements à présent, mais aucune femme ici ne semblait avoir les cheveux détachés, et je n'avais aucun moyen de relever les miens. Je soufflais, frustrée et attrapais quelques mèches, mais un flash de lumière sur mon doigt m'arrêta.

Mon alliance, ainsi que ma bague de fiançailles que je n'avais pas voulu arrêter de porter, brillaient sur mon annulaire. Une vague de panique me submergea. Cette bague avait appartenu à la mère d'Edward – la femme qui venait de m'inviter à rester chez elle. Avait-elle vu la bague ? Et Edward ? Il penserait surement que je suis une voleuse s'il me voyait la porter. J'enlevais les deux bagues à la hâte, un sentiment de perte et de tristesse m'envahissant. Edward avait placé ces bagues sur mon doigt et nous avait liés pour l'éternité. Je détestais briser ce lien, même métaphoriquement.

Après ça, l'état de mes cheveux m'importait peu. Je les laissais retomber alors que je descendais pour rejoindre Edward.

Il se leva aussitôt et m'accueillit avec un sourire, un sourire tordu qui m'était familier et qui augmentait les battements de mon cœur. Je me forçais à lui retourner son sourire.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandais-je. Il m'offrit son bras que je pris avec hésitation.

« Au marché, naturellement, » Me dit-il, m'entrainant dehors et suivant la direction que nous avions emprunté ce matin. « Nous manquons de céleri, apparemment. »

« Céleri, » Répétais-je, brusquement frappée par le fait que cet Edward _mange_. Je m'assenais un coup mental. Bien sûr qu'il mangeait – il était humain. « Aimez-vous le céleri ? »

« Pas particulièrement, » Rétorqua-t-il, amusé. Je savais pertinemment qu'il essayait de deviner mes pensées, à l'évidence certaines choses ne changeaient pas. « Et vous ? »

« Non, » Dis-je en rougissant vu le ridicule de la conversation. _Bien joué, Bella_.

« Et avez- vous une position sur les brocolis ? Je les trouve terriblement repoussant. » Son ton était des plus sérieux, mais la joie se lisait dans ses yeux, ils étaient taquins.

« J'y suis indifférente, » Lui répondis-je en tentant de retrouver une couleur normale, comme si ça pouvait marcher. « Qu'_aimez_-vous manger, alors ? »

Edward sourit. « Honnêtement, je suis friand de sucreries. J'aime tout ce qui est sucré. »

Je ris et me demandais comment relier cela à mon Edward. Il avait dis que j'avais une odeur florale… sucrée. Je me demandais quel goût les pumas pouvaient bien avoir pour lui, et si son adoration pour le sucre avait changé. Il ne me semblait pas différent de mon Edward pour l'instant, si on faisait abstraction du régime alimentaire et des capacités physiques. Cela m'effrayait, peut-être plus que cela ne le devrait… Probablement parce que je tombais déjà amoureuse de cet Edward. Cela ne me semblait pas bien, comme si je trompais _mon_ Edward… Et pourtant ils ne faisaient qu'un.

« Et vous ? » m'interrogea-t-il alors que nous dépassions l'endroit où il m'avait trouvé plus tôt.

Je luttais pour me souvenir de quoi nous parlions. « Les pâtes, sous toutes leurs formes. »

Un de ses sourcils se souleva, « C'est intéressant. »

« En quoi est-ce que cela l'est ? » Nous entrions à présent dans une zone plus bondée, et les gens me fixaient ouvertement. Je savais que mon apparence y était pour beaucoup… Je me demande si l'un d'entre eux avait des suspicions…

« Honnêtement ? Ma mère a insisté pour changer le menu quand vous êtes arrivée. Elle m'a assuré que vous voudriez des pâtes. Par fois je me pose des questions… »

Je clignais des yeux. Elle semblait être comme _Alice_. « Votre mère est très perceptive. »

Il sourit, « Des fois c'en est effrayant. Elle semble toujours savoir ce à quoi je pense, et ce peu importe à quel point j'essaye de le lui cacher. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demandais-je avec une envie irrépressible de l'entendre parler encore. Il se tourna pour me regarder, sa peau brillait avec la réverbération du soleil – mais d'une manière humaine. Ses lèvres se tordirent et je me demandais à quel point elles pouvaient être douces.

« Elle a su au moment ou je commençais à y penser que je voulais rejoindre l'armée. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour me garder ici depuis. Mais aussitôt que j'aurais dix-huit ans, je m'engagerais et elle n'aura pas le choix. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, pensant à l'ironie de la situation, la guerre serait finit avant qu'il n'atteigne la majorité – et après ça, si tout se passait comme prévu, il deviendrait vampire avant son dix-huitième anniversaire…

« Pourquoi voulez-vous vous battre ? » lui demandais-je, ravalant ma peur. Pas la peur pour sa sécurité – je savais qu'il n'irait pas. Mais la peur de le perdre, sans pouvoir ensuite retourner dans le futur.

« Quand cette guerre sera finit, » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, en s'arrêtant et me forçant à me retourner, « Alors les hommes qui auront combattu seront les plus honorés du pays. Je ne veux pas être relégué au second plan et qu'on pense que je suis un lâche, ou entendre des gens dire que je n'avais pas la force nécessaire. »

_Ce_ n'était pas l'Edward que j'avais connu. Ou l'était-ce ? Peut-être était-ce juste un autre aspect de ce que j'avais considéré comme étant son état de martyre. Et je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait un jour dit, comment il avait remplit sa tête de pensées militaires…

_J'étais toujours ce garçon… Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que la gloire de la guerre_ _alors qu'ils faisaient de la pub pour recruter… Mais si je t'avais rencontré, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute dans mon esprit sur la manière dont j'aurais agit. J'aurais été ce garçon, qui se serait – aussitôt que j'aurais compris que tu étais celle que je cherchais – mit à genou et aurait demandé ta main. Je t'aurais voulu pour l'éternité, même si à cette époque le mot n'avait pas la même signification pour moi. _

« Et si vous ne reveniez-pas ? » Osais-je demander, alors que mon Edward me manquait plus que jamais. « Des millions d'hommes meurent là-bas. Vous préférez mourir que de passer pour faible ? N'y a-t-il rien que vous ne _voulez_ faire ici ? »

Il pencha sa tête curieusement, « Posez-vous toujours autant de questions ? »

Je me souvenais d'une nuit, il y a longtemps, alors que j'étais en voiture en pleine nuit et posait des tas de questions juste pour que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. « Oui, » Dis-je, pour une fois sans rougir. « Je suis curieuse. »

Il haussa les épaules, « Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que je voulais, » dit-il, « Mais je veux faire _quelque chose_ de ma vie. »

« Je pense que ça arrivera. » lui assurais-je pressant le bras qu'il m'offrait.

« J'espère que vous avez raison, » me sourit-il, « Nous y voilà. »

Je constatais que nous étions dans un endroit qui contenait encore plus de monde, et alors que je faisais vagabonder mes yeux, je vis ce que le « marché » était. Il s'agissait d'un énorme marché extérieur avec des stands apparemment sans fin de légumes, fruits, blé et de produits non-alimentaire – un kiosque de menuisier qui vendait plusieurs objets mobiliers, une vieille dame qui vendait du nécessaire à couture,…

« Ces gens sont-ils là tous les jours ? » le questionnais-je émerveillée alors qu'Edward me guidait à travers les allées.

« Certains d'entre eux, » Il s'arrêtait devant un étalage qui était composé de plusieurs caisses de légumes. Il secoua la tête et continua. « Les autres ne viennent ici qu'occasionnellement pour augmenter leurs ventes. La plupart des artisans ont leurs propres commerces. »

« Oh » c'était si… démodé « il n'y a rien de tel dans l'état de Washington »

Il rit. « Vous avez loupé beaucoup de choses à vivre au milieu de nulle part. »

Nous finissions par trouver l'insaisissable céleri et nous retournions pour flâner dans la zone non-alimentaire. Je fus attirée vers un étalage couvert de bijoux. Des rangées et des rangées de bagues s'étalaient devant moi, mais une attira mon regard – une parure en topaze et argent peu originale. Dans mon esprit la pierre devint immédiatement les yeux d'Edward la nuit qui avait suivit notre mariage, éclairés par le bonheur alors qu'il me souriait radieusement. Ce jour là il avait fait soleil, comme un bon présage, et la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre avait fait scintiller sont corps nu alors qu'il se maintenait au-dessus de moi. Mes mains agrippèrent le rebord de la table et je fermais les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Plus que tout je voulais sentir ses bras fort et frais autour de moi et l'entendre me murmurer dans les oreilles que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve…

A la place, une main chaude pressa gentiment mon épaule, et je dû rouvrir les yeux.

« Bella ? Quel est le problème ? » Il posait tour à tour son visage sur mon expression d'agonie et sur mes mains qui empoignaient toujours le bord de la table. Ses yeux vagabondèrent ensuite des bagues à moi. « Vous… avez laissé quelqu'un derrière, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le Washington ? »

Je déglutis difficilement, « E-en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas de mon ressort. Je ne pouvais rien y faire… »

« Vous étiez amoureuse ? » me demanda-t-il doucement en me permettant de détourner mon regard.

« Oui. » Soupirais-je.

Il pressa à nouveau mon épaule, « Je suis désolé. J'aurais souhaité… J'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

« Merci, » Et je plaçais ma main sur la sienne, « Rentrons à la maison ? »

« Bien sûr, » me répondit-il tout en prenant ma main. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé.

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, on y apprend pleins de petit détails sur Edward humain. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je tiens à dire que le chapitre 4 est déjà prêt, il n'y aura donc aucun retard ^^**

**Pour info le chap 4, je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous seront content(e)s de savoir que l'on change de POV !**

**Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'encourage beaucoup.**

**Un énorme bisous à mes PP adorées et ma bêta Virginie 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

EPOV

Les bougies s'éteignirent, et soudain Bella n'était plus sur sa chaise.

La panique me submergea aussitôt, c'était impossible qu'elle est simplement disparue de mon champs de vision – l'obscurité n'était pas un obstacle pour ma vision. Seul le spectre de son odeur flottait dans l'air, et le silence se fit brusquement sans la présence de ses battements de cœur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Ronchonnais-je tout en regardant les expressions abasourdîtes des membres de ma famille. « Où est-elle ? »

Alice secoua la tête, « _Je ne peux pas la voir._ »

Mes yeux dardaient à travers à la pièce, comme si j'allais la trouver dans un coin. « Bella ? » criais-je comme si cela pouvait la faire revenir, « Bella ? »

« Comment cela a pu arriver ? » Demanda doucement Alice tout en se tournant vers Carlisle. « Personne n'a pu la prendre – nous les aurions sentis. Et Bella ne peut pas s'enfuir… »

Je regardais bêtement vers Carlisle aussi, en priant pour des réponses. Comment ma femme pouvait-elle juste… _disparaitre_ ?

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il désemparé, « Les Volturi peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils ont un pouvoir que nous ne connaissons pas… »

Je le regardais bouche bée, « Le pouvoir de faire disparaitre quelqu'un dans les airs ? Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit eux… »

« Alors qui d'autre, » Dit Rosalie, mais je secouais la tête continuant de nier. Si les Volturi l'avaient…

« Je vais passer quelques coup de fil » puis Carlisle se dirigea vers son bureau. « Ne paniquez pas. »

« Ne panique pas il a dit ? » marmonnais-je pour moi-même, « ma femme s'est envolée et je suis censé ne pas paniquer ? »

Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule, me serrant assez fort pour que je ne puisse pas le repousser puis il m'envoya une vague de calme, « Tu ne la récupèreras pas dans cet état. Tu dois avoir les idées claires. »

Je me tournais vers Alice et lui demandais si elle pouvait enfin voir quelque chose, mais je me stoppais net quand une vision apparue devant mes yeux…

_Elle était impossible à manquer. Sa blouse éclatante et son étrange pantalon au milieu des robes ternes et grises des autres femmes dans la rue. Ce qui attira mon attention, cependant, fut l'expression sur son visage. Je n'avais vu quelqu'un qui semblait aussi perdu, ou si vivant. La contradiction piqua ma curiosité, je voulais la connaitre._

_« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, » m'entendais-je lui dire en approchant. Elle leva les yeux et était surprise. Glacée par la surprise à vrai dire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. _

_« Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? »_

_Elle cligna des yeux comme pour se sortir de sa stupéfaction, « en fait je suis un peu perdue. »_

« Edward ? Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Me demanda Alice, en secouant sa main devant mon visage pour attirer mon attention. Je clignais des yeux.

« Je crois que je viens juste d'avoir une vision. » Dis-je en me demandant _pourquoi_ est-ce que je verrais un truc pareil.

« Du futur ? » dit-elle sceptique.

« Non, » secouais-je la tête, « du _passé_. J'ai vu… C'était comme un souvenir. Rencontrer Bella… En 1918. Mais elle portait les mêmes vêtements que ce soir… »

« Et bien c'est peut-être là qu'elle est, » puis elle haussa les épaules calme tout à coup.

« Non, » rétorquais-je immédiatement, faisant le tour de la question. « Elle ne peut pas être en _1918_. Comment aurait-elle fait de toute manière pour y aller ?»

Alice haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Trouve autre chose si tu veux. Mais ça explique pourquoi je ne la vois plus, son futur est actuellement dans le passé. »

« Ce _n'est pas_ possible, » Répétais-je, un peu moins convaincu, « Elle ne peut pas être dans le passé. »

« Où _pourrait-elle_ être alors ? Au vu des circonstances, je pense que c'est la seule réponse logique. Même si ça défie les lois de la physique. »

Ok, je pouvais gérer ça. Peut-être que c'était tiré par les cheveux, mais j'avais l'habitude de défier les lois de la nature. Je le faisais tous les jours. Mais depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, je m'étais sentis de plus en plus _humain_ et maintenant… Maintenant je n'avais rien pour faire face à cela. Pendant que je me ressaisissais, la panique ne faisait que de revenir vers moi.

« Donc elle était dans le passé. Comment je la récupère ? » Demandais-je au bord du désespoir, mais le reste de la famille me regardait avec des yeux emplis de compassion, mais sans me donner aucune réponse. La panique éclata.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » lançais-je avant de sortir. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de jardin – les arbres envahissaient quasiment tous les alentours, et je marchais entre eux sans y penser, espérant que quand je les laisserais à nouveau, je constate que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que cela se produisait ? Quelle force aurait pu renvoyer Bella dans le passé et dans quel but et surtout pourquoi _maintenant _? Cela n'avait aucun sens, et donc je ne trouvais aucune réponse.

Mon sentiment d'impuissance se transforma en frustration, et je cognais avec mon poing sur le premier arbre que je voyais. Cela fit un trou net en plein milieu du tronc. Avoir relâché ma colère me donnait seulement un sentiment de vide. Je glissais le long du tronc que je venais juste de frapper et fermais les yeux.

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu invité à rester avec nous ? » Demandais-je à ma mère. Je n'étais pas énervé ; j'étais content, et je savais que ma mère pouvait le voir même si j'essayais de le cacher. Mais je ne comprenais pas. « C'est une complète étrangère. »_

_« Elle est parfaitement digne de confiance. Je pense qu'elle peut très bien prendre soin d'elle en fait mais il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle. Quelque chose qui la rend unique, même si je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et j'ai vu la manière dont tu la regardais, tu n'as jamais porté autant d'attention à une jeune fille comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. »_

_« C'est grotesque, » lui répondis-je alors que je sentais mon visage me bruler, « C'est tenté le sort de prendre une étrangère juste parce que tu penses que ton fils s'est éprit d'elle. »_

_« Peut-être. » dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, « Mais mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. »_

_« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, » Ajoutais-je même si je n'avais aucun moyen d'argumenter. Son instinct était plus précis que n'importe quel instrument scientifique, et on dirait qu'il avait des projets pour moi._

J'ouvrais les yeux, désorienté. C'était le souvenir le plus clair que je n'avais eu de ma mère, mais d'une certaine manière, j'avais toujours eu ce souvenir… Même si je savais que c'était nouveau pour moi.

Carlisle m'appela mentalement ce qui me ramena dans le présent.

« _Edward je ne crois pas que ceci est quelque chose à voir avec les Volturi. Je suis désolé, je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable auparavant._ »

« Je continue de… voir des choses, Carlisle, » Lui répondis-je de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à pourvoir m'entendre, « Comme des souvenirs, sauf que ce sont des souvenirs que je n'avais jamais eu avant. Ils sont de ma vie humaine, et Bella et est dedans. Alice pense… Elle pense que Bella a, on se sait comment, atterrit dans le passé. »

L'esprit de Carlisle était complètement silencieux pendant un long moment.

« _C'est ce qui a le plus de sens, je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire, mais je vais continuer de contacter de vieux amis. Peut-être que quelqu'un en saura plus._ »

« Et si elle ne me revenait jamais ? » essayant d'oublier ma peur, « Et si… »

« _Cela n'aidera pas, garde la foi, Edward. Et reste concentré sur tes souvenirs, si elle est vraiment dans le passé, tu seras capable de garder un œil sur elle._ »

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'elle revienne, si elle le pouvait, et la surveiller. Je regarderais fidèlement alors, en attendant qu'elle me revienne… Parce qu'elle le fera. Elle le _devait_. Nous avions traversé trop de choses pour être séparés maintenant.

Je m'asseyais au pied de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais appuyé et fermais à nouveau mes yeux, la suivant à travers les souvenirs. Rencontrer Bella, la ramener à la maison, parler avec ma mère… Et puis il y eut de nouveaux souvenirs. Je l'emmenais au marché, et elle semblait heureuse… Puis elle s'était arrêtée en face des bagues et elle sembla agoniser…

_« Vous… Avez laissé quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le Washington ? »_

_Sa gorge se tordit pendant qu'elle déglutit. Je voulais tendre le bras et toucher son cou __pâle__, mais je me retenais. « E-en quelque sorte. Je n'avais pas le contrôle. Je ne pouvais rien y faire… »_

_« Vous étiez amoureuse ? » Lui demandais-je, connaissant la réponse avant qu'elle ne me la dise ; c'était inscrit sur son visage. Un étrange sentiment de désespoir s'empara de moi, comme si son cœur était prit. _

_« Oui. » soupira-t-elle en me regardant la tristesse dans les yeux. Je souhaiterais pouvoir la réconforter._

Je repensais à son expression, je savais qu'elle parlait de moi quand elle disait qu'elle avait laissé quelqu'un… Je vis toute sa peur et son mal être. Et je sentis deux émotions différentes - le souvenir de mon passé se languissait de la consoler, et mon présent souhaitait pouvoir la rejoindre…

Et ensuite il y avait l'anxiété que je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Mon moi humain était déjà amoureux d'elle, je le savais – Je l'aimerais peu importait l'époque et les circonstances – et mon moi humain désirait être aimé en retour. Néanmoins, je sentais une redoutable crainte, je savais que cela allait arriver. Peut-être qu'elle ne _voudrait_ pas revenir. Peut-être qu'après m'avoir connu en tant qu'humain, elle ne voudrait plus de ce que j'avais à lui offrir…

_Non_, me répétais-je. _Bella ressent la même chose_. _Cela n'a aucune importance pour elle ce que je suis_. Mais je ne pouvais pas effacer le doute.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et ouvris les yeux. Je vis Alice et lui donnais un coup d'œil rapide et surtout plein d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête, « _Non je n'ai toujours rien vu mais j'ai __une__ théorie._ »

« Je t'écoute, » j'essayais de cacher ma déception.

« _Bella a disparu quand elle soufflait ses bougies._ »

« Oui je le sais, j'étais là. » Maintenant j'étais perplexe.

« _Oui mais je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi c'est arrivé à ce moment. Et ensuite ça m'a frappé, je lui ai dis de faire un vœu juste avant._ »

« Un vœu ? » J'étais plus que sceptique. « Tu penses qu'elle a souhaité retourner en 1918 ? »

Alice roula ses yeux, « _Je doute qu'elle est été si spécifique, mais il y a une bonne raison pour qu'on soit vigilant sur ce qu'on souhaite. Ce qu'elle a souhaité a dû l'envoyer là bas. C'est la seule réponse que j'ai._ »

« C'est fou, mais tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui l'a été. Même ces nouveaux souvenirs… Ils arrivent plus vite que ce n'est possible. »

Elle haussa – encore – les épaules, « _Dans cette histoire rien n'a de sens, Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent pour ça ?_ »

Je hochais la tête mais soupirais, et Alice vint s'assoir à côté de moi, peut-être qu'elle sentait mon angoisse.

« J'ai peur, Alice. » admis-je, « Cela risque d'avoir une fin désastreuse et je ne peux rien faire. »

Elle passa son bras autour de moi dans une demi-étreinte, « _Il faut que tu fasses confiance à ton toi passé en espérant qu'il prendra soin d'elle._ »

« Je sais qu'il le fera, » dis-je avec un petit rire amère, « Et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. »

**Et voilà un de mes chapitres préféré dans cette fiction, voir Edward impuissant face à la disparition de Bella… C'est juste magnifique, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la relire. J'espère l'avoir bien traduit.**

**J'ai posté ce chapitre très très vite parce qu'il est très court et contient un vrai Cliffhanger qui va vous énerver jusqu'à la semaine prochaine lol je sais je suis sadique mais c'est pour votre bien!  
**

**Comme à chaque fois merci à mes PP qui sont toujours là pour moi et à ma bêta que j'adore 3**

**Merci à vous tous d'avoir reviewer et mis cette fic en alerte, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que vous êtes autant en si peu de temps.**

**A dans très peu de temps pour la suite, qui j'espère continuera de vous plaire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

BPOV

Après que nous soyons rentrés du marché, je me retrouvais installée dans le petit salon en compagnie d'Edward et de sa mère. Nous attendions que son père rentre du travail. Sa mère tricotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chaussette. Je n'arrivais pas à suivre ses mouvements. Les choses qui nécessitaient une coordination main-yeux n'étaient généralement pas mon point fort. Je tentais de lire un livre que j'avais trouvée dans leur petite bibliothèque, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le texte. Mes yeux et mes pensées étaient constamment tournés vers Edward, qui était assit en face de moi, il lisait également. Il semblait n'avoir aucun problème de concentration.

Je perçu un grognement à l'extérieur et levais la tête comme les deux autres personnes avec qui j'étais.

« Ce doit être ton père, » Murmura Mme Masen, et je réalisais que le bruit provenait d'un moteur. Une voiture vintage. Mon Edward serait horrifié du boucan que l'engin faisait.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se posèrent immédiatement sur moi, et elle m'offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Personne ne dit un mot, mais je savais qu'Edward et sa mère étaient nerveux de me présenter à lui. Je me demandais comment il prendrait l'intrusion d'une étrangère dans sa maison. Edward ne m'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de lui, outre le fait qu'il soit avocat ; je pense qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas bien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Edward et sa mère se levèrent. Je faisais la même chose, pas très sûre de moi. Quel était le protocole pour les présentations dans cette décennie? Pourquoi avais-je passée tant de temps à lire sur la Régence anglaise au lieu de lire sur cette période cruciale? Je voulais me mettre des claques, mais j'aurais plus de chance de mettre à sac le salon en faisant ça.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le hall, et je pouvais enfin voir le père d'Edward. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons, plutôt ordinaires en fait, mais son visage était agréable et tendre. Il était jeune, mais des rides avaient commencées à se former sur son front et aux coins de sa bouche, et des cheveux gris apparaissaient sur ses pattes. Une légère calvitie se formait également. Je pouvais voir qu'il devait être vraiment très beau quand il avait la vingtaine et j'espérais que son apparence calme s'harmonisait avec son caractère.

« Edward, chéri, » Dit Elizabeth tout en s'approchant de moi pour placer une main sur mon épaule. « Voici Bella Swan. Elle va rester avec nous pendant quelques temps. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, » Dis-je aussi polie que possible tout en tentant un mouvement étrange entre un salut de la tête et une révérence. Il me rendit mon salut et je regardais ses yeux briller vers Edward, puis vers moi, puis finalement vers sa femme.

« Voudriez-vous m'accompagner à la cuisine? » s'empressa d'ajouter Elizabeth avant d'attraper le bras de son mari. « Je voudrais que vous goûtiez la sauce. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous l'aimiez... »

Elle l'avait attiré hors de la pièce avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, et je me rasseyais soulagée. Je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il dirait à sa femme à propos de la fille qu'elle avait ramassée dans la rue.

Edward me sourit, toujours debout. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma mère décide de tout dans ce foyer, et mon père s'accommode avec toutes les décisions qu'elle prend. » Son sourire se fana quand il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte par laquelle ses parents étaient partis.

Je souriais intérieurement, quand je vis une grande ressemblance entre les parents d'Edward et Alice et Jasper ou même Rosalie et Emmett. Je me demandais si c'était pour cette raison qu'il était resté avec eux depuis toutes ces années... Peut-être qu'il rattrapait le temps qu'il n'avait pas eu avec ses parents, parents dont il ne pouvait plus se souvenir.

« Voulez-vous en parler, Bella? » Me demanda Edward. Je me retournais vers lui pour voir son intense regard posé sur moi, et cela me prit un long moment pour réaliser de quoi il parlait.

« Plus tard, » Lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il regarda à nouveau vers la cuisine puis hocha la tête.

« Après le dîner nous pourrions nous promener, si vous le voulez. »

« Parfait, » Rétorquais-je soulagée. Ça me laisserait un peu de temps pour créer une histoire plausible. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. J'imaginais parfaitement la tête qu'il ferait. « Et bien Edward, il s'avère, que je t'ai _laissé_ derrière moi, 90 ans dans le futur en fait. Nous sommes fous amoureux et venons juste de nous marier. Oh et est-ce que je t'ai dis que tu es un vampire et que tu vas me transformer pour que je devienne comme toi? » Ça serait sans aucun doute suffisant pour m'envoyer à l'asile. Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait me faire évader...

Après cette allusion, deux choses m'apparurent simultanément. Carlisle était ici, en ce temps et en ces lieux – et il était déjà un vampire. Si je pouvais le trouver, je pourrais tout lui raconter... Il pourrait d'abord penser que je suis cinglée, mais voyant que je connaissais tout de son passé il serait forcé de me croire. Et ensuite, peut-être, qu'il saurait quoi faire pour m'aider. Ce serait vraiment génial de pouvoir au moins parler de tout ça à quelqu'un.

Ce serait dur de trouver Carlisle par contre. Il devait sûrement travailler la nuit pour éviter le soleil et qui sait dans quel hôpital... J'aurais beaucoup de mal à sortir de la maison en pleine nuit sans que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. Mais si j'y arrivais, je trouverais peut-être une manière de rentrer...

Une cloche interrompit mon raisonnement, et je constatais qu'Edward me regardait toujours précautionneusement. Je lui offris un sourire.

« Le dîner est prêt, » m'annonça-t-il tout en me proposant à nouveau son bras.

« Vous avez une clochette pour le dîner? » L'interrogeais-je en espérant lui faire oublier tout ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Je connaissais bien ce regard et cela signifiait en général qu'il m'étudiait.

Il sourit, mais je sentais que ma tentative avait échoué. « D'habitude nous sommes aux quatre coins de la maison à l'heure du repas. C'est le moyen le plus simple pour tous se retrouver à table. »

« Oh, » me contentais-je de dire. Je le laissais me guider vers la salle à manger, ses parents étaient déjà installés et Edward tira une chaise pour moi. Ses parents étaient assis chacun à un bout de la table et Edward s'installa en face de moi.

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, nous ne faisons pas les choses en grand ici, » M'expliqua la mère d'Edward en me passant un plat où se trouvait du poulet.

« Pas du tout, » Répondis-je en me servant. En fait cela me soulageait. « Je ne suis pas habituée aux atmosphères formelles, je me ridiculise à chaque fois. »

Je réalisais que j'avais sûrement été trop honnête, comme d'habitude, et fermais ma bouche, mais tout le monde riait.

« Tant mieux, alors, » Me dit le père à Edward en me tendant un plat de nouilles. « J'ai tendance à me rendre ridicule aussi. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire si amical, et je surpris Edward en train de regarder la scène avec intérêt. Je souhaitais, pas pour la première fois, que j'avais le don de mon Edward. Et ce surtout pour l'utiliser sur lui.

« Alors, Bella, » S'adressa-t-il à moi, « Ma femme m'a expliqué que vous veniez du Washington. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Chicago? »

« Je voudrais juste un nouveau départ, » Mentis-je. « Il n'avait plus rien là bas pour moi. »

« Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas choisis une destination plus glamour. Comme la Californie par exemple. » Me répondit-il sur le ton de la rigolade bien que je savais parfaitement qu'il attendait une réponse sérieuse à cette question.

« Le soleil et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amis. » Une fois encore je mentais mais j'espérais que ma peau translucide les convaincrait. « Et je ne suis pas vraiment une fille glamour. Je préfère... me fondre dans la masse. »

« Moi aussi, » Murmura Edward si bas que je ne l'avais presque pas entendu mais quand je le regardais à l'autre bout de la table je compris qu'il ne l'avait dit que pour moi. Quelque chose de nouveau apparut dans ses yeux quand il se plongea dans les miens.

Ça me fichait la trouille.

XXX

Edward vint me voir aussitôt que nous quittions la salle à manger.

« Prête pour notre balade? » Est-ce que c'était vraiment de l'impatience dans sa voix?

Il me conduit à travers des rues vraiment plaisantes. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les personnes âgées étaient assises devant leurs maisons pendant que les enfants jouaient dans la rue. Je supposais que nous étions de la partie riche de Chicago, là où le crime et la pauvreté étaient moins visibles.

« Vous n'êtes pas forcée de parler si vous ne le voulez pas, » me dit-il les yeux fixés dans le vide. « Je m'étais juste dis... Que cela pourrait vous aider. »

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, si seulement... « Nous étions amoureux depuis tous petits, » Commençais-je, c'était l'histoire que j'avais crée pendant que nous dînions. « Nous avions alors déjà décidé de nous marier, mais ses parents ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Ils souhaitaient quelqu'un de plus... polie pour leur fils. Ils l'ont donc envoyé dans une école privée pour le forcer à me quitter. Il disait que tout se passerait bien... Il disait qu'il partait pour qu'ensuite nous ayons les meilleures vies possibles ensemble. Mes parents sont morts pendant qu'il était parti... J'ai dû commencer à travailler, et ce n'était certainement pas le genre de fille que ses parents accepteraient. La fois suivante où il est rentré, il avait une magnifique blonde à son bras. On ne s'est plus jamais parlé. »

Je relâchais un profond soupir, contente de mes aptitudes créatives. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la réalité, mais j'espérais que ce serait convaincant.

Edward me prit dans ses bras en me prenant la main et la pressa gentiment. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Mais il ne vous mérite pas. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela? » L'interrogeais-je, surprise par le picotement qui traversa ma paume à son contact.

« Il aurait dû se battre pour vous. » Sa voix était maintenant presque imperceptible, « Je me serais battu. »

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer et tournais la tête. Cela arrivait tellement vite, je ne savais pas si c'était bien.

« Quel était son nom? » Me demanda-t-il un moment plus tard, probablement pour briser la glace, je réfléchissais à un nom.

« Jacob Black, » je l'avais dit sans y réfléchir et le regrettais aussitôt, ma crispation avait cependant probablement solidifié mon histoire.

« Et bien, il n'était pas fait pour vous, » Il avait l'air triste en disant cela. « La bonne personne ferait tout ce que vous lui demanderiez sans même vous poser de questions. »

Je me demandais s'il avait à quel point ses mots étaient pertinents. « Je le sais à présent. »

« Bien. » Un silence gênant s'installa. Je commençais à regarder autour de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre sur laquelle me concentrer et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un bâtiment. Il était plus grand que les autres et une croix rouge était peinte sur la façade.

« Est-ce que c'est l'hôpital? »

« Oui » A présent il me regardait bizarrement. Je savais qu'il attendait des réponses, mais je ne pouvais lui en donner aucune.

« C'est bon à savoir, » Dis-je de bonne humeur, puis je faisais demi-tour. Il vit clair dans mon jeu, comme d'habitude, mais ne me posa aucune question. Je remerciais le ciel que cet Edward soit moins curieux que celui que je connaissais.

« Il commence à faire nuit, » Soupira-t-il en m'entrainant de l'autre côté. « Rentrons. »

Il n'était pas content, bien sûr. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout lui avouer ; je ne demandais que cela pour qu'ensuite il me dise que tout irait bien. C'était pourtant impossible, alors je repris son bras et le suivi en silence.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève! Personnellement j'adore ce chapitre, oui je sais je dis ça à chaque fois mais c'est vrai lol j'adore cette fic et je trouves tous les chapitres super intéressant.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord ****Amethyst Jackson**** pour cette super fic et ensuite Virginie ma super bêta qui est aussi une super auteure je vous conseille vraiment ses fics ^^**

**Merci à mes PP d'amouuuuuuuur et à ma siam et puis évidemment je vous remercie pour toutes vos super reviews!!! ça me fait super plaisir!**

**Bisous 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

BPOV

Je partis me coucher tôt et éteignis les lumières, j'espérais qu'ainsi tout le monde penserait que je m'étais endormis. Cela me sembla une éternité avant que Mme Masen monte finalement à l'étage pour se coucher. Son mari et son fils étaient passés devant ma porte presque une heure auparavant, mais elle semblait avoir une réserve d'énergie inépuisable.

Les lumières du couloir finirent par s'éteindre et j'entendis une porte se fermer au bout du couloir. J'attendais, impatiente, une autre demi heure pour être sûre qu'elle serait endormie. Après cela je rampais hors du lit aussi vite et me dirigeais le plus rapidement au rez-de-chaussée.

Je m'arrêtais dans l'entrée, à l'écoute de possible pas derrière moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la table, où le journal d'aujourd'hui était posé ouvert. Je l'attrapais, curieuse de voir la date. Je n'avais toujours aucune de quel _jour_ nous étions, exactement.

_19 juillet 1918_. Je déglutis et jetais un coup d'œil aux faits divers. Des nouvelles de la guerre. D'après le ton de l'article, il semblait qu'à présent la guerre était en notre faveur. Le tzar Nicholas II avait était tué il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Je secouais la tête, émerveillée par ce que je voyais. Comment pourrais-je vivre à cette époque?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout? » M'interpela une douce voix, me surprenant au point de me faire lâcher le journal. Je pivotais et me retrouvais face à face avec le regard soupçonneux d'Edward.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, » Je mentais, lui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai été dans votre chambre, le lit est fait, et vous êtes toujours habillée. Vous ne semblez pas avoir essayé de dormir. »

« J'ai fais mon lit et remis mes affaires quand je me suis levée. » Évidemment, il ne m'avait pas cru et faisait rouler ses yeux.

« Dites-moi la vérité, Bella. Où allez-vous? »

« à l'hôpital, » dis-je en soupirant, la mine défaite.

Il se rapprocha, cela eut pour effet de faire palpiter mon cœur nerveusement. « Pourquoi? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui travaille là bas. »

Ses yeux scrutèrent mon visage. « Êtes-vous malade, Isabella? »

Je secouais la tête. « Bien sûre que non. La personne à qui je doit parler est en fait un docteur, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec une possible maladie... »

Edward inclina sa tête, faisant un autre pas en avant, me piégeant entre lui et la table. « Est-ce que c'est lui? Jacob? »

Je ris, presque. Je lui avais donné une bonne raison d'être jaloux de Jake à cette époque aussi. Bien joué Bella. « Non. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve à présent. » C'était la vérité.

« Qui allez-vous donc voir alors? » Ses yeux me paralysaient.

« Un ancien ami de la famille. » Le _ancien_ faisait plus référence à son âge plutôt qu'à son statut dans la famille... « Il pourra peut-être m'aider. »

Edward se détendit un peu, mais il ne bougea pas. « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, et surtout à cette heure là. Pourquoi ne pas y aller la journée de toute manière? »

« Je ne sais pas où il vit, par contre je sais qu'il travaille la nuit à l'hôpital. C'est le seul moment où je peux le voir, il faut que j'y aille. »

Edward soupira. « Laissez-moi au moins vous accompagner, c'est dangereux. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. "J'ai besoin de lui parler seul à seul, Edward."

Il croisa les bras, puis je réalisais qu'il était lui aussi toujours habillé. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à me voir filer en douce?

"J'attendrais à l'extérieur, alors, mais je viens avec vous. Vous n'allez pas vous balader dans les rues de Chicago seule à cette heure ci."

Je me renfrognais, je reconnaissais cette air entêté de chevalier qui m'avait souvent agacé chez _mon_ Edward. Je n'avais aucune chance contre lui, alors j'abandonnais. "Bien. Mais si vos parents réalisent que nous ne sommes plus là, vous trouverez une excuse."

Il souleva un de ses sourcils. "Si vous allez réellement rendre visite à un ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas dire la vérité."

"Exact," Bredouillais-je en me tournant vers la porte. Edward me suivis de près.

Il se tenait tout près de moi, de temps à autre il plaçait sa main dans le bas de mon dos lorsque nous passions dans des coins moins fréquentables. Par deux fois il m'avait corrigé alors que je me dirigeais dans la mauvaise direction et à chaque fois j'avais rougis. Il avait réussit à me prouver que j'avais besoin d'assistance ce qui l'encourageait d'autant plus.

"Qui est cet ami?" Il était évident qu'il était toujours sceptique.

"Il s'appelle Carlisle." J'espérais que cette réponse le satisferait et évidemment ce fut loin d'être le cas.

"Comment l'avez-vous connu?"

"Il était docteur dans notre ville pendant un certain temps." _Ou en tout cas il le serait_. "Il n'aimait pas la vie rurale alors il retourna en ville."

Edward ce mordit la lèvre. "Et comment avez-vous su qu'il serait ici?"

Je vacillais. "Hum... Et bien, il est resté en contact avec quelques personnes en ville. Les nouvelles vont vite..."

"C'est vrai. Et comment êtes-vous sûre qu'il est à _cet_ hôpital?" Nous nous tenions juste devant le bâtiment maintenant.

"Je le suppose, seulement." _je suppose qu'il sera dans cet hôpital qui est le plus proche de toi_.

"J'espère que vous avez bien supposé," Me répondit-il tout en me suivant à travers les doubles-portes.

J'étais surprise par l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas comme un hôpital moderne - aucun long couloir avec des portes de chambres alignées, pas de salle d'attente, pas d'odeur chimique. L'odeur était pire, comme de la pourriture. Je me concentrais pour respirer uniquement par la bouche tout en cherchant une personne qui pourrait m'aider.

Je repérais une infirmière à l'autre bout de la pièce, et je me dirigeais rapidement vers elle. Edward me suivit en silence. J'aurais dû lui dire de m'attendre à l'entrée, mais j'avais besoin de sa présence apaisante.

"Excusez-moi," Dis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse filer à toute allure, "Je suis à la recherche du Dr Cullen, est-il ici?"

Elle me regarda avec méfiance, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui rôdait autour de moi. "En haut." Me lança-t-elle vivement en pointant une porte derrière elle.

Je me tournais vers Edward. "Attendez ici, s'il vous plait."

Il hocha la tête et je me précipitais donc vers le sombre escalier en direction de l'étage supérieur. Carlisle était reconnaissable entre mille. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors qu'il se retournait tout en prenant des notes, je vis tout de même la différence. Ce Carlisle semblait malheureux... Seul. En ce temps là, il n'avait personne. Mais cela changerait bientôt. Où c'était ce qui été supposé se produire.

"Dr Cullen," Dis-je hésitante tout en me rapprochant de lui. Il leva la tête, curieux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me reconnaisse. "Mon nom est Bella Swan, et j'ai besoin de vous parler, en privé si c'est possible."

S'il était perplexe, en tout cas il ne le montra pas. "Très bien, par ici."

Il me conduit vers une pièce de la salle principale, un peu plus grand qu'un placard à balais. Carlisle alluma une lampe et je réalisais que c'était l'endroit où les médicaments étaient stockés.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" Je ravalais mes craintes et me lançais.

"Je sais ce que vous êtes."

Je connaissais très bien cette réaction, je l'avais vu sur le visage d'Edward, à l'hôpital après qu'il m'ait écarté du van de Tyler : Scepticisme feint.

"Ce que je suis?" Répéta-il en soulevant un sourcil.

"Un vampire," Annonçais-je en me préparant pour lui réciter l'histoire qu'Edward m'avait raconté. "Vous êtes né au milieu du XVIIe siècle à Londres. Votre père était un pasteur. Il vous emmenait avec lui quand vous fûmes assez grand dans ses chasses aux démons. Vous étiez intelligent ; vous avez trouvé un vrai vampire, mais vous n'étiez pas préparé pour ça. Vous avez organisé une descente et le vampire a attaqué. Il vous a mordu. Vous vous saviez contaminé et que votre père vous détruirait s'il vous trouvait. Vous vous êtes caché dans une cave pendant trois jours ponctués d'une atroce souffrance, jusqu'à ce que votre transformation soit complète. Dois-je poursuivre?"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Me répondit-il curieux, mais néanmoins vigilant. "Comment savez-vous tout cela?"

"Je le sais parce que je vous connais - pas maintenant, mais 90 ans dans le futur, où je me trouvais jusqu'à hier. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai atterris ici, dans le passé... Et vous êtes la seule personne que je connais dans cette époque qui pourrait comprendre. Ou même me croire.

Je regardais Carlisle prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'appuyer sur l'étagère derrière lui.

"O.K. Commencez par me dire comment vous me connaissez, dans le futur."

Avec un réel soulagement je commençais à lui expliquer. "Dans le futur, vous avez tout un clan, une famille. Quatre que vous avez vous-même changé et deux qui se sont joins à vous, ils partagent tous votre régime alimentaire. Le premier que vous avez changé est Edward. Il va mourir de la grippe espagnol, qui va frapper Chicago à tout moment cette année. Je ne sais pas quel mois, mais je sais qu'il vit pour le moment et qu'il est humain."

"La grippe espagnole?" Me questionna-t-il.

"Oh... Hum... Je suppose que ça ne s'appelle pas encore comme cela. C'est une épidémie... Une pandémie. Une sorte de grippe qui va se rependre dans le monde entier. Je ne suis pas sûre - je n'y connais pas grand chose - mais ce fût probablement la pire épidémie depuis la peste bubonique..."

"Cet Edward... Vous êtes proche de lui? C'est pourquoi vous le connaissez?"

"Nous sommes mariés," Dis-je en constatant que ma bague me manquait terriblement. "Nous revenions juste de notre lune de miel quand c'est arrivé. Il allait me transformer... Maintenant, cela risque de ne jamais se produire."

Carlisle finit par montrer sa surprise. "Vous vous êtes mariée avec un vampire?"

"Il possède un self-control incroyable." Particulièrement fière de mon vampire. "Il ne le pense pas, mais c'est vrai. Il ne m'a jamais blessé... même si mon sang l'attire plus que celui de n'importe qui d'autre..."

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Et vous êtes venue à cette époque... à Edward? à un humain?"

"Oui," Soupirais-je. "La dernière chose que j'ai faite était un vœu - c'était mon anniversaire, je soufflais mes bougies. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais ici."

"Et votre vœux? "

"De donner à Edward toutes les expériences humaines qu'il m'a fait vivre, être sûre d'avoir fais tout mon possible avant qu'il ne me transforme... Vous croyez que c'est ça? Que mon vœu m'a renvoyé ici? Parce que ça semble tiré par les cheveux..."

Carlisle gloussa. "Plus tiré par les cheveux que les vampires?"

"Si c'est vraiment comme ça que je suis arrivée ici... Comment je rentre?" Je savais déjà qu'il n'avait pas la réponse.

"Vous pourriez essayer plusieurs choses, pour voir s'il y en a une qui marche. Essayez de faire un autre vœu. Ou peut-être remplir celui que vous avez déjà fait. Et si cela ne marche pas... Faites du mieux que vous pouvez."

Je déglutis. "J'ai peur. Je ne connais rien à cette époque - je ne sais pas comment me conduire, je n'ai nulle part où aller... La famille d'Edward m'a recueilli, mais que se passera-t-il s'ils me demandent de partir?"

Il plaça une main sur mon épaule. "S'il s'agit du même Edward duquel vous vous êtes éprise, vous devez avoir la foi, il ne laissera rien vous arriver. Mais," Il attrapa sa tablette pour y gribouiller quelque chose, "Voilà mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous n'êtes pas seule."

Je pris le papier qu'il me tendait et sentais mes muscles se détendre. "Merci, Carlisle."

"De rien," Il me souris. "J'ai réellement une famille dans le futur?"

J'étais surprise par sa question. Carlisle avait si pleins d'espoir, si... _jeune_. C'était étrange. "Oui, vous voulez savoir?"

Il hésita, "Oh que oui. Mais je pense que je ne devrais pas."

Je hochais la tête. "D'accord, Edward m'attend. je devrais sûrement y aller, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète."

"Il est ici avec vous?" Carlisle ouvrit la porte et me conduit à l'extérieur.

"Oui, j'ai essayé de sortir en cachette, mais il m'a vu. Il n'a pas voulu que je vienne seule. Trop chevaleresque pour son propre bien."

Carlisle me sourit. "On dirait qu'il tient à vous."

"Voulez-vous le rencontrer?"

"Peut-être une autre fois, quand vous lui aurez parlé de moi. Je ne voudrais pas ruiner votre histoire."

"Et bien, merci pour tout."

"C'était une réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, Bella."

Je laissais Carlisle à l'étage et partais à la recherche d'Edward. Je le trouvais devant l'entrée principale, les bras croisés, impatient comme un enfant. C'était un tel contraste avec le Edward que je connaissais, qui aurait été totalement immobile, de manière anormale...

"Merci d'avoir attendu."

"A-t-il pu vous aider?"

"Oui," Répondais-je en le guidant à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Mon histoire était toute prête. "Il va m'aider à trouver un emploi et aussi un endroit où loger."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un endroit où loger," Il marchait collé à moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un agresseur sorte de nulle part à tout moment. Typique d'Edward. Si seulement il savait à quel genre de danger je venais de faire face...

"Mais je ne peux pas rester avec votre famille indéfiniment, je ne veux pas profiter de leurs gentillesse."

Edward secoua la tête, "Nous _voulons_ que vous restiez."

Je déglutis, "Mais vous me connaissez à peine."

Il haussa les épaules, la tête baissée. Il avait l'air si... Timide. "J'ai l'impression de vous avoir connu depuis toujours."

"Je ressens la même chose." Je ne parlais pas seulement du futur mais aussi de cette journée que j'avais passé avec lui. Il était aussi Edward. Un peu différent mais foncièrement le même, je commençais à réaliser que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. "Mais cela m'effraie."

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, elle était chaude. "Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur."

Mon cœur se serra si fort qu'en c'en fût douloureux, une clairière ensoleillée, et des yeux dorés peinés... Je pressais sa main. "J'essaierais de ne pas l'être."

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 6! **

**Alors qu'est-ce vous pensez de cette rencontre avec Carlisle? Moi j'ai adoré XD**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews encore une fois, j'en attendais pas autant...**

**Merci à ma Ninie chewie, ma Siam adorée et mes PP d'amour!**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le chap 7**

**P.S.: pour ceux qui suivent aussi ATS, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine, ce weekend je dois boucler mon mémoire donc j'aurais pas le temps de m'y mettre.**

**Et encore une fois je ne l'abandonne pas! (hors de question lol pas à 4 chapitres de la fin...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

EPOV

J'étais préparé pour le moment où Carlisle aurait de nouveau souvenir, déjà curieux à l'idée de savoir pourquoi Bella avait été le voir.

… « _Nous sommes mariés, » expliqua-t-elle à Carlisle. Elle semblait tellement perdue. « Nous revenions de notre lune de miel quand c'est arrivé. Il comptait me transformer... maintenant cela risque de ne jamais arriver. »_

_La réponse de Carlisle était presque comique. « Vous avez épousez un vampire? »_

_« Il a un contrôle sur lui-même extraordinaire, » Ses yeux luisaient dans la faible lumière. « Il ne le crois pas, mais c'est le cas. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal... Même si mon sang l'attire plus que tout autre... »_

Je soupirais. Elle n'était partie que depuis une heure – ce que je ne comprenais pas du tout, parce qu'elle semblait être à Chicago depuis environ douze heures – mais elle me manquait terriblement. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas savoir rendait les choses pires qu'elle ne l'étaient – ne pas savoir si elle reviendrait un jour, si je devrais la regarder à travers mes souvenir jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt ou que mon moi humain meurt, je supposais. Comment est-ce que je pourrais supporter ça?

_« Et ton vœux? » Demanda-t-il à Bella, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était anxieuse. _

_« Donner à Edward toutes les expériences humaines qu'il m'a offerte, être sûre que d'avoir fait le maximum avant qu'il ne me transforme... Vous croyez que c'est ça? Que mon vœux m'a envoyé ici?Parce que cela semble un peu tiré par les cheveux... »_

Alors c'était donc cela. Tellement simple et pourtant les conséquences étaient dramatiques. Elle était insensée. Comme si j'avais besoin d'autre chose que d'elle... Mais je suppose qu'elle nous voyait comme complètement différents tant qu'elle n'était pas l'une des nôtres... S'il elle devient un jour l'une des nôtres.

_« Est-ce que tu as vu ça Edward? » _Me demanda Carlisle.

« Pratiquement tout, » je soupirais. « Est-ce que tu pense qu'elle pourra revenir ici? »

_« Je pense qu'elle sera de retour quand le souhait sera réalisé. Tu va devoir être patient. Essaye d'en profiter – c'était son but en faisant ce vœu. »_

« Merci Carlisle. » J'avais murmuré et me replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

_« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours. »_

_« Je ressens la même chose, » me dit-elle. « Mais ça me fait peur... »_

_Sa main légère dans la mienne. « Je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur. »_

Mon moi passé ne remarqua rien qui clochait, mais je reconnu la tristesse dans ses yeux quand je dis ces mots. Je me demandais si elle se souvenait ce qu'elle avait répondu... Elle avait effrayé parce qu'elle voulait rester à mes côtés et aucun de nous ne savait si c'était possible.

_S'il te plait, revient-moi Bella._

BPOV

Les jours qui avaient suivis, j'avais cherché du travail. Si j'_étais_ coincée dans ce temps, il été important que je puisse subvenir à mes besoins. Et si je n'était pas coincée, il fallait que je joue le jeu.

Edward essaya de m'en dissuader, il abandonna mais insista pour m'accompagner, pour être sûr que je ne finisse pas pas dans une « espèce d'_usine _». Je me doutais que ce n'était qu'un excuse pour passer du temps avec moi mais je me défendais quand même.

« Expliquez-moi ce qu'il y a de mal à travailler dans une usine? Beaucoup de personnes respectables y travaillent. »

Il roula des yeux. « Je ne joue pas les snobs, Bella. Le travail à la chaine est éreintant et dangereux, et vous serez obligé de travail de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule. Je ne veux pas de ça pour vous, et je sens que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez non plus. »

« Et bien, pas spécialement, non. » Cela le relaxa immédiatement, il semblait être prêt à me trainer jusqu'à la maison si cela s'avérait nécessaire pour ne pas que j'y travail. « Mais je veux faire quelque choses. J'ai horreur de ne pouvoir subvenir à mes propres besoins. »

« Vous savez que n'importe qu'elle fille censée serait plutôt en train de rechercher un mari que du travail. » Commenta-t-il en ma regardant d'un œil désapprobateur.

Je ronchonnais, pas vraiment élégant... « Vraiment et combien de chances ai-je? Qui voudrait de moi? »

« Je le voudrais, » Me répondit-il, faisant preuve d'une confiance en lui même incroyable même si ses yeux trahissaient son hésitation.

« Oh? Est-ce une demande? » Le contrais-je, m'attendant à ce qu'il se rétracte.

« Oui, » Dit-il un merveilleux sourire accroché à ses lèvre. Je faisais rouler mes yeux. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Bon Dieu, merci, » Je tentais de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Je ressentais la même frustration que la première fois où j'avais rencontré Edward, avant de savoir ce qu'il était et que j'avais constamment à me demander ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

« Est-ce un oui? » demandait-il en essayant également de calmer ses pulsations, ses yeux pleins de malice.

« Oui, bien sûre, » Riais-je, en secouant la tête.

Il sourit à nouveau.

Trouver un emploi en 1918 était bien plus dur. Mes options se limitaient à la couture, la cuisine et le ménage. Même si j'avais déclaré travailler pour une couturière, mes compétence ce limitaient à coudre un bouton. J'avais dis à Edward que j'en avais marre de travailler comme couturière, pour que le fait de l'écarter de mes choix ne le fasse pas douter. Je tentais ma chance pour d'autres emplois en temps que cuisinière mais ils me disaient tous la même chose c'est-à-dire soit « trop jeune » soit « sur qualifiée ». Edward dû m'expliquer.

« Je suppose que cela n'arrive pas dans le Washington, mais ici, un tas d'employeur essayent d'employer des nègres pour ces postes. Cela leurs permet de moins les payer. »

C'était dur de masquer mon horreur. « Mais c'est mal! »

« Oui. » Il était d'accord. « Ça l'est. Mais malheureusement c'est comme cela que ça marche. »

C'était étrange de réaliser que je vivais avant que le fameux Civil Rights Act soit signé, avant la mise en place du SMIC, et avant les droits salariales... Qu'est-ce que je fichais ici?

« Est-ce que je peux vous convaincre d'abandonner maintenant? » Il m'avait posé cette question à la fin du troisième jour. Nous retournions lentement à la maison, un peu cassés par la chaleur et l'humidité alors que nous avions marché sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons.

« Oui, je pense que vous pouvez, » Je soupirais en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage. Sa mère m'avait montré comment les relever de manière adapté, pour mon plus grand soulagement, mais des mèche s'échappait continuellement ce qui me rendait totalement folle.

« Merci mon Dieu, il fait vraiment trop chaud pour ça. »

« Vous étiez volontaire pour m'accompagner. »

Il releva un sourcil. « Pour éviter que vous ne vous attiriez des ennuis. Et c'est une bonne chose que je sois venu! Vous avez trébuché quatre fois aujourd'hui, et si je ne vous avez pas rattrapé la dernière fois, vous vous seriez ouvert le crâne. »

Je rougis et croisais mes bras de manière défensive. « Je suis juste un peu maladroite, c'est tout. »

Il explosa de rire. « Est-ce que j'ai oublié de parler de la coupure avec du papier? Et la carafe d'eau renversée? Et la voiture qui vous a foncé dessus? Vous êtes un aimant problèmes! »

Une fois encore, les similitudes entre cette Edward et le mien me bluffaient. Leurs esprits fonctionnaient exactement de la même manière, jusqu'à leurs choix de phrases. Et pourtant, cette Edward était si insouciant, si libre. Je le pleurais déjà un peu, connaissant le souffrance qu'il devrait endurer si tout ce passait comme prévu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella? Je vous ai perdu. »

« Juste embarrassée par le faite d'avoir ma maladresse détaillée. » J'avais évidement mentis. Sa bouche se serra; il savait que je lui mentais. Je changeais de sujet pour éviter qu'il ne me questionne.

« Et vous? Vous avez sûrement des défauts aussi. »

« Ma mère dit tout le temps que je réfléchis trop. » Il souris.

Je ne pouvais pas réprimer un sourire. « Hum, c'est ce que je constate. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. »

« Ah non? » Il se pencha vers moi, cela me stoppa dans mes mouvements. « Et si je pensais à vous? »

Je déglutis difficilement, je sentais la chaleur de son regard intense. « Cela... Ne serait pas une mauvaise chose non plus. »

« Vraiment? » Son visage s'éclaira. « Parce que je suis sérieux, Bella. Je ne pensais jamais que je rencontrerais quelqu'un dont j'apprécierais la compagnie au point de ne plus vouloir être seul, mais ces derniers jours... Plus j'en apprends sur vous, plus j'ai envie d'être près de vous. »

Je finissais par comprendre, alors qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains, que cette Edward n'avait rien pour le freiner. Cet Edward n'avait pas à lutter contre ses instincts à chaque moment de la journée ; il avait tout ce que le monde pouvait lui offrir, n'avait pas à me protéger. C'est comme ça que notre relation aurait pu être depuis le début, si seulement... Mais peut-être que ça arriverait à nouveau, après qu'il m'ait transformé... Peut-être qu'il sera alors aussi confient. J'étais absorbée par un Edward duquel je m'étais déjà entichée.

« Edward... » Murmurais-je, incertaine.

Et ses lèvres couvraient les miennes.

Cet Edward était chaud, et ses lèvres ressemblaient à du satin. Sa bouche bougeait avec douceur, de manière chaste sur la mienne avant qu'il ne se recule. Ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps.

« Je suis navré – Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour ça, mais je... »

« Ça va, » L'interrompais-je en attrapant sa main. « Cela ne me dérange pas. »

Son sourire en coin apparu, et on recommença à marcher alors que mon esprit se débattait pour clarifier mes pensées. Tout ceci me paraissait... Bien, mais... Mal... Bien, parce qu'il était Edward – l'âme d'Edward, même si le corps différait un peu... Mais mal parce qu'il n'était pas _mon _Edward. Mal parce que mon secret se mettait entre nous... Parce que je ne pouvais pas _rester_ avec cet Edward. Je le savais à présent. Je devais trouver un moyen de rentrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais besoin d'éternité. Rien d'autre ne serait suffisant.

Bien que mon corps réagisse à celui-là, excité par toutes les possibilités qui avaient toujours été hors limites. Je voulais sentir Edward m'aimer sans aucune retenue.

« Bella? » Sa voix me sortie de ma rêverie. « Il y a un bal demain. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner? »

Je me crispais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient toujours que je danse? « Hum, ce serait avec plaisir Edward, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre et je _ne _peux vraiment _pas _danser. »

« Aller, tout est dans le cavalier. Et on vous trouvera quelque chose. S'il vous plait? »

Comment pouvais-je résister à ces yeux?

« D'accord, Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser qui que ce soit d'autre danser avec moi. Je risquerais de blesser quelqu'un. »

Il ris, ses yeux brillaient. « On dirait bien un marché. Marché conclu. »

XXX

Allongée dans mon lit cette nuit là, j'essayais de concentrer mon esprit sur cette époque, mais mais pensées voguaient toujours. Je me languissais des bras de mon Edward autour de ma taille, de son souffle frais sur ma nuque. Je voulais être capable de me retourner pour m'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, sentir ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, embrasser ses lèvres froides... Je voulais sentir nos corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre et enrouler mes jambes sur ses hanches.

Je soupirais et roulais de l'autre côté la je ne sais combientième de fois cette nuit là. Qu'est-ce que mon Edward était en train de faire? J'espérais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas retrouvé... Qu'il ne referait pas ce qu'il avait fait quand j'avais sauté de cette falaise... Non, il ne ferait pas cela. Il attendrait que je revienne.

Je fermais mes yeux sur ces pensées. Il fallait que je m'en sorte. Mais je ne pouvais pas être confiante à ce moment précis.

J'avais besoin d'être réconfortée. Je pensais à Edward , qui dormait au bout du couloir... Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'en voudrait si j'allais le voir ; il comprendrait. Mais je ne voulais pas que ses parents le découvre et pensent du mal de moi...

_Ne trébuche pas dans le couloir_, me répétais-je tout en me sortant des couvertures. Je rampais à l'extérieur de ma chambre et refermais ma porte aussi doucement que possible derrière moi. Cinq pas plus tard, j'étais à la porte d'Edward. Si je frappais cela ferait trop de bruit, donc j'entrais, j'entendais le petit clic quand la porte se referma.

Il s'était endormi rapidement, un de ses bras serrait son oreiller. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi apaisé. Même mon Edward qui pouvait être aussi immobile qu'une statue, n'avais jamais paru aussi paisible.

Il se réveilla presque instantanément et me dévisageait encore à moitié endormi. « Bella? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Je... C'est juste que la maison me manque, » Lui dis-je. C'était la seule vérité que je pouvais lui offrir sans me trahir.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? » Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Est-ce que je peux juste rester un peu avec toi? » Questionnais-je hésitante.

« Bien sûr, vient par là. » Il repoussa la couverture pour que je puisse me glisser dans le lit. C'est ce que je fis, je m'affaissais dans la chaleur réconfortante de son lit alors qu'il se collait contre moi. Ses bras me serraient fermement, et ce ne fut plus très difficile de m'endormir après ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

BPOV

Edward dormais toujours quand je me réveillais.

Je restais là, à le regarder plus longtemps que je ne le devrais, mais j'étais captivée par les petites choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pu assister avant. La façon dont ses cils touchaient ses pommettes qui avait la même teinte que ses cheveux... La façon dont il expirait dans de petits souffles, presque un ronflement mais pas vraiment... La façon dont ses paupières s'agitaient pendant qu'il rêvait.

Je voulais l'embrasser, pour voir quel son il ferait en se réveillant, s'il me serrerait fort en tentant de se rendormir. Mais c'était un pas que je n'étais pas encore prête à faire, je me dégageais de son étreinte et sortais de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

J'aurais dû vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant.

Elizabeth Masen se tenait là, elle arrangeait les fleurs d'un vase qui était posé sur une console contre le mur. Je me figeais et elle se retourna pour me regarder.

« Hum... Je... Ce n'est pas... » Bégayais-je, en croisant son regard avec affliction.

Elle finit par sourire et par glousser. « Cela va peut-être vous paraître étrange, Bella, mais j'ai confiance en mon fils. Je sais que je l'ai bien élevé et qu'il n'oserait jamais faire quelque chose inapproprié avec une jeune femme avant le mariage. De plus, je pense savoir quelles sont ses intentions envers vous. Je sais également qu'il ne choisirait pas quelqu'un dont il douterait, donc je vous fais aussi confiance, Bella. »

Je rougis. Mes parents qui étaient beaucoup plus modernes n'auraient certainement pas réagis de la sorte – mais il y avait toujours des standards différents selon si vous étiez une fille ou un garçon – et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elizabeth était si perceptive... Est-ce qu'elle en savait plus sur Edward et moi qu'elle ne l'admettait? « Me-merci. »

« Mais non voyons, » Me dit-elle tout en continuant à arranger ses fleurs. « Edward m'a dit que vous sortiez ce soir. Je laissé quelque chose sur votre lit, je pense que cela ira. Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer et me montrer ensuite? Nous pourrons faire des retouches si c'est nécessaire. »

« D'accord, » Je tremblais toujours un peu malgré que je sois soulagée. Je pensais qu'elle me traiterait de prostituée et me mettrait dehors.

La robe que je trouvais sur mon lit était charmante, un classique – sauf qu'à cette époque ce n'était pas vintage. C'était un tissu magnifique, couleur crème, la robe devait s'arrêter aux chevilles et comportait un drapé comme dans les films... Les manches allaient jusqu'aux coudes et étaient arrangée grâce à des lacets, en fait les même qui terminaient également le bustier. Le satin était doux et était remonté de chaque côté de la robe, comme si elle était tenue pour ne pas toucher le sol. C'était... Absolument magnifique.

Je retirais ma chemise de nuit et faisais glisser la robe au dessus de ma tête. C'était soyeux sur mon corps, et tellement confortable. Il faudrait que je dise à Alice que je voulais m'habiller dans le style de 1918 tout le temps...

Je me tournais pour me regarder dans le miroir en pied installé dans la chambre. La robe donnait juste quelques indices sur les courbes de mon corps, juste assez moulante pour montrer que j'avais des hanches et de la poitrine. C'était sexy, pas dans le sens moderne du terme, mais je savais qu'Edward trouverait cela attirant... Et cet Edward le penserait sûrement aussi.

J'ouvrais timidement la porte de ma chambre et jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Mme Masen avait disparue, donc je me faufilais jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, j'avais peur qu'Edward ne m'aperçoive. C'était ouvert, elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse.

« Oh, Bella, cela vous va à ravir, » Me complimenta-t-elle, en se tournant pour me faire face. Elle se leva d'un coup et tourna autour de moi, elle fronçait les sourcils pensivement. « Il faudrait raccourcir l'ourlet un petit peu, mais elle vous va comme un gant. »

« Oh, vous n'avez pas à faire cela, » Balbutiais-je. « Je veux dire, c'est votre robe, n'est-ce pas? Si vous la raccourcissez... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne comptais pas la remettre de toute façon. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi. Je ne veux pas vous causer plus de soucis. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et retournait vers la coiffeuse pour chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir du haut. « Si cela vous rend plus à l'aise, dites-vous que je ne le fais pas pour vous. Dites-vous que je le fais pour Edward. »

Pour Edward... N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais atterris ici?

« D'accord, » Je lui donnais un léger sourire.

« Voyons, maintenant. » Je prenais conscience qu'elle avait sorti une petite boîte pleine d'épingles. Je tressaillis. Avec ma chance, la boîte tomberait et la moitié se retrouverait enfoncée dans mon corps. « Mettons les épingles pour que je puisse ensuite me mettre au travail. »

XXX

Après le déjeuner, soit quelques trois heures plus tard, elle me tendit à nouveau la robe. J'étais émerveillée par les coutures propres et nettes le long de l'ourlet, bien mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Elizabeth sourit. « Ne me remerciez pas encore. On doit toujours s'occuper de vos cheveux. »

Au final, je la laisser tirer mes cheveux sans me plaindre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. En moins de temps que je l'aurais cru possible, elle avait tout relevé de manière élégante – je ne savais pas comment l'appeler mais c'était parfait.

« Êtes-vous excitée pour ce soir? » Me questionna Mme Masen pendant qu'elle préparait le nécessaire pour me maquiller.

« Je suppose, il a dit qu'il y avait un bal et m'a demandé de l'y accompagner... »

Cette fois-ci son front se plissa d'un coup. Ses yeux verts luisaient. « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus qu'une simple danse. C'est l'un des plus importants évènements de la ville. Une de nos connaissances organise ce bal tous les ans. M. Masen et moi nous y rendons habituellement, mais ce soir nous avons une autre obligation avec ses associés. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point j'ai été étonné quand Edward m'a dit qu'il voulait y aller... D'habitude il fait en sorte d'éviter ce genre de rassemblement. »

« Vraiment? » L'appréhension me submergea, cela en venait difficile de respirer. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'être avec Edward... Je m'en fichais qu'il ne m'ait pas dit que c'était une soirée importante. C'était typique d'Edward. Mais je n'étais pas prête à parader au milieu de la haute société. Je finirais par me rendre ridicule et par conséquent embarrasser Edward et sa famille... Je glisserais ou casserais quelque chose et je ne connaissais pas du tout les bonnes manières de cette époque...

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi avec ce qui semblait être de la peinture à lèvre – ce ne pouvais pas être un _tube_ de rouge à lèvre puisqu'il n'y avait pas de tube – puis elle vit mon expression.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Bella. C'est juste une brochette de l'élite qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de s'habiller et d'organiser des fêtes. Ils ne valent pas la peine de se laisser impressionner – c'est plus facile de s'en sortir de cette manière. Profitez juste de la soirée. »

Je lui souriais alors qu'elle trempait un pinceau dans le rouge à lèvre. « J'essaierais. »

XXX

Après avoir enfilée des chaussures qui étaient trop petites – et à talons, rien de moins – et avoir passée la robe crème et des gants qui s'accordaient avec la robe, je laissais Elizabeth me conduire pour rejoindre Edward en bas.

Je l'ai vu avant qu'il ne nous entende approcher. Il était très élégant, assit à son piano mais n'en jouait pas. A la place, il s'impatientait comme n'importe quel écolier. Mon cœur me fit mal à cette vue.

Quand il se retourna pour me voir, je recevais en pleine face les effets de sa tenue – un costume complet, presque identique à celui qu'Edward avait porté en m'emmenant au bal de fin d'année. Ses cheveux étaient peignés et plaqués sur sa tête avec... Une espèce de substance. De la pommade? Je ne savais pas comment la nommer. Mais il avait l'air d'un vrai gentleman hors du temps. Ce qu'il était.

Je rencontrais son regard avide, quand il me regarda et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. « Bon travail, Mère, » Dit-il sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Même moi j'étais forcée de l'admettre, l'effet était curieux. Avec mes lèvres rouge sang et du fard à joue, j'avais l'impression d'appartenir à cette époque.

« On dirait que vous sortez d'un rêve, » Me dit-il en s'approchant, « J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps et vous garder comme ça pour l'éternité. »

J'en ris presque, c'était tellement ironique. Si seulement il savait que son futur lui le pourrait – ou qu'un jour il ferait tout pour l'empêcher.

Mais je faisais en sorte de continuer de simplement sourire et de le remercier. « Vous êtes plutôt beau vous aussi. »

Il me sourit et prit ma main. « Pouvons-nous y aller? »

Je ravalais mon inquiétude. « Je suppose. »

Il me conduit à l'extérieur et jusqu'à la voiture noire garée au bord du trottoir. Je la regardais sceptique. Je n'avais jamais voyagé là-dedans, et je n'y tenais pas vraiment – ça ne ressemblait en rien aux voitures que j'avais connue. Edward se contenta de sourire en voyant la tête que je faisais.

« Avez-vous peur de ma conduite? » Me dit-il tout en m'ouvrant la portière passager.

« Non. En fait, j'espère que vous garderez une vitesse raisonnable. » Je me demandais si les penchants d'Edward pour la vitesse étaient déjà présent dans sa vie humaine. « Mais vos parents n'en auront pas besoin ce soir? »

Il secoua la tête et m'installa soigneusement sur le siège. « Non, mes parents reçoivent ce soir. »

Je l'observais faire le tour de la voiture et grimper côté conducteur. Alors qu'il démarra la voiture, une image de lui me frappa de plein fouet – dans son costume vintage, conduisant sa voiture vintage... Edward semblait le modèle parfait de _1918_. Je réalisais que j'aimais ça. Tout le temps que j'avais passé à soutenir que je n'étais pas _ce_ style de fille... Mais peut-être que je l'aurais été, en ces temps et lieux. Peut-être que j'étais plus proche de cette époque que je ne le pensais.

« Donc... Qui sont ces gens? » Le silence me dérangeait. « Ceux qui organisent la fête. »

« Les Benedicts, » Me répondit-il. Quelque chose dans son ton déclencha ma prochaine question.

« Vous ne les aimes pas, » Supposais-je. Je me demandais pourquoi il voulait aller à cette fête du coup.

« Non, non, ils sont gentils. » Il soupira, en me jetant un coup d'œil. « Mais... Et bien, autant vous prévenir maintenant. Ils ont une... fille un peu fanatique. En général je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'éviter. »

Mon premier réflexe fut de rouler des yeux, mais je luttais. Évidemment, quelle que soit l'époque, les filles étaient attirées par mon Edward... Je ne devrais pas être surprise. Et je ne devrais pas être jalouse ou anxieuse non plus, tentais-je de me résonner alors que de vieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Combien de fois Edward m'avait-il dit qu'il n'avait aimé personne avant moi? Pas même avoir ressentis une pointe d'intérêt. Et c'était sûr qu'il se ficherait d'une fille qui se jette continuellement sur lui. Ce n'était pas son style.

Je décidais de le taquiner avec ça. « Donc, vous avez décidé de m'y emmener cette fois en temps que bouclier humain. »

« Non! » Edward avait crié, se mettant rapidement sur la défensive. « Jusqu'à hier, j'avais l'intention de rester à la maison, comme d'habitude, mais je me suis dis que pour une fois ce serait plaisant d'y assister avec quelqu'un dont j'apprécie vraiment la compagnie. »

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la vague de bonheur que m'avait procuré ses paroles. « Quand bien même, je serais prête à la tenir éloignée par la force. Je ne peux pas risquer de laisser votre vertu sans défense. »

Il rit franchement, vigoureusement. « Même si j'apprécie énormément, vous, Mlle Swan, êtes la dernière personne qui devrait protéger ma vertu. » La suggestion qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles fit trembler mes jambes.

« Et pourquoi cela? » Le coin de sa bouche se releva en un irrésistible sourire.

« Parce que, Bella, vous êtes la seule femme pour laquelle je serais tenté de sacrifier ma vertu. »

J'avalais de travers. La déclaration était bien trop choquante pour mes pauvres nerfs – Je serais _plus_ qu'heureuse de la lui voler et ce un nombre incalculable de fois – je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre dire par cet Edward. Apparemment j'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir de ses hormones.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et son sourire se fana. « Je suis navré, je vous ai offensé n'est-ce pas? Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. C'était inapproprié. »

Et voilà qu'il revenait à nouveau, le gentleman. Mon sourire ne pouvait s'effacer. « Non. Vous ne m'avez pas offensé. Juste surprise, c'est tout. Peut-être que votre vertu n'a pas tant besoin que ça d'être protégée après tout. »

Il rit et s'engagea dans une longue allée – je constatais que l'on se dirigeait vers une maison énorme, qui ne se trouverait sûrement plus dans le Chicago de mon époque. Les voitures s'arrêtaient les unes après les autres devant une grande entrée où des couples en sortaient parfaitement habillés.

« Non, Bella, je pense que vous feriez mieux de sortir votre épée et votre bouclier. Ma vertu va vraiment avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Il me sourit, en suivant la file de voiture et soudain je me sentis nerveuse. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous souvenir de votre promesse. Ne laissez personne d'autre danser avec moi. »

Edward secoua la tête, un sourire léger alors qu'il se penchait pour me murmurer au creux de l'oreille dans une voix délicieusement possessive. « Bien sûr, Bella. C'est dans mon intérêt de préserver _votre_ vertu, vous savez. »

Le sang se regroupa immédiatement dans mes joues alors qu'il se reculait à nouveau en me regardant. Je ris tremblante, je voulais lui donner un regard sévère, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. « Vous serez ma mort, Edward Masen. »

Il sourit simplement.

* * *

**Lien Robe Bella : ****http://pics[.]livejournal[.]com/cinnamon_kisses/pic/001gspp7 (y a juste à enlever les crochets et à copier l'adresse ^^)**

**Lien bannière chapitre 8 (j'ai pas pensé à vous mettre les autres ici aussi...) : http://fr[.]tinypic[.]com/r/s471fm/5  
**

**Encore un grand merci à vous de me soutenir dans la traduction, la seule chose qui me pousse à soutenir la cadence c'est votre enthousiasme pour la suite donc n'hésitez pas à continuer!**

**J'adore cette fic et suis très contente de la partager avec vous!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci à ma super bêta Ninie, à ma siam, aux PP et aux TPA ^^**

**Robisous et à bientôt pr le chap 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

BPOV

La demeure des Benedict était encore plus charmante à l'intérieur qu'elle ne l'était à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs tout – du lustre en cristal en passant par les luxuriants tapis – mettait en valeur une immense fortune. Certaines choses étaient magnifiques ; d'autres purement ostentatoires.

« À quoi pensez-vous? » Me murmura Edward au creux de l'oreille alors que je m'agrippais à son bras et avançais dans le vestibule.

Je déglutis. « Je pense que je vais me rendre vraiment très ridicule durant la soirée. »

Edward rit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, Bella. Je garderais un œil sur vous. »

« Bonne chance. » Finissais-je par grogner mais intérieurement j'étais satisfaite. Avec Edward à mes côtés, je me sentais plus sûre de moi... Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage alors qu'il me dirigeait vers une large porte qui s'ouvrait sur un long couloir – un salon , vraiment énorme et déjà bondé de monde. Un couple élégamment vêtu se trouvais dans l'encadrement de la porte, des sourires plaqués sur leurs visages. Les hôtes, réalisais-je. Elle portais une robe blanche; simple qui scintillait grâce à des perles argentées. Lui portait un costard noir et blanc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. S'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux les visages légèrement marqués, ou les yeux ainsi que les cheveux foncés, ils auraient semblé sortir tout droit d'un catalogue.

« Edward! » Cria la femme, faisant quelques pas en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je pouvais voir d'où la fille tenait son exubérance. « Oh, je suis si ravie que vous ayez pu venir en fin de compte. Et qui est cette délicieuse jeune femme? »

J'étais surprise de ne voir que de la bienveillance lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Sérieusement; je m'étais attendu au genre de mères qui pense qui pense que leurs filles méritent tout ce qu'elles désirent et feraient tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour faire en sorte que cela arrive. Apparemment, elle était soit inconsciente des désirs de sa filles ou n'y faisait pas attention. Ou Edward avait exagéré, mais j'en doutais. Il était bien trop courtois pour critiquer le comportement d'une femme à moins que ce soit véritablement lamentable.

« C'est Bella Swan. Elle s'est joint à nous pour l'été, » Répondit Edward. La déception qui s'abattit sur moi fut une réelle surprise. Avais-je espéré qu'il déclarerait son amour impérissable pour moi? Je ne savais pas ce que nous étions encore... Bien sûr qu'il ne m'annoncerait qu'en temps qu'invité. « Bella, » Poursuivit-il, « Permettez-moi de vous présenter John et Claire Benedict. »

« C'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, » Dis-je, tout en essayant de paraître enthousiaste. Ils sembla très aimable – Il plaisantait discrètement avec sa femme, et elle lui offrait un magnifique sourire – mais mes nerfs me contrôlaient toujours.

« Pareillement, » Me répondit Claire. « Edward, n'oublie pas de lui présenter Rebecca. Elle est déjà avec ses amis, mais elle sera heureuse de vous voir. »

Je regardais Edward d'un air narquois pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Il paraissait un peu tendu.

« Laissez-moi deviner. » Je tentais difficilement de contenir un sourire. « C'est celle que je suis censée tenir éloignée avec une canne? »

Il soupira. « Malheureusement oui. Mais avec un peu de chance nous pouvons l'éviter – Oh,bon Dieu. Aucune importance. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu Edward jurer, donc je m'attendais au pire lorsque je suivis son regard et m'arrêtais sur le jeune femme qui s'approchait de nous. Et c'était mauvais. Évidemment, elle était magnifique – Des cheveux de jais et ses yeux juste assez bridés pour lui donner un air exotique. Je soupirais. Si seulement elle avait été blonde – Je pouvais gérer les blondes. Mais je n'étais pas habituer à concurrencer avec des brunes.

« Edward! Vous êtes venu! » Hurla-t-elle, en m'ignorant totalement. Instinctivement j'agrippais sont bras un peu plus fort. Même avec cela, elle saisit son autre bras, créant une atmosphère de guerre entre nous.

Edward me lança un regard, il calculait je ne sais quoi, puis se tourna vers elle. « Oui, j'ai pensé que Bella apprécierait. » Il avait choisis de ponctuer mon nom en plaçant sa main sur la mienne. Rebecca y jeta un regard noir et je décidais d'en rajouter couche pour mettre les points sur les « i » donc je pris la parole.

« Oui, il pensait que je m'ennuierais – mon Edward est _tellement_ prévenant, n'est-ce pas? » Je parlais avec une fausse innocence, me délectant du choc qui animait ses yeux. Mon Edward... Il _était_ mon Edward, même si je pensais à la version vampire... Il était mien dans toutes ses incarnations, je finissais enfin par le réaliser. À l'exception de subtiles changement, il était essentiellement le même. Juste Edward.

« Oh, oui, c'est très gentil. » Son ton était catégorique, elle n'arrivait pas à y insuffler la politesse qu'il fallait. Elle me regarda encore plus méchamment si c'était possible avant de se tourner vers Edward en papillonnent avec ses longs cils. Oh ça ne n'était pas du jeu!

« Me garderez-vous au moins une danse, Edward? » Je regardais par dessus son épaule et constatais qu'un groupe de filles nous observait curieusement. Ses amies, je supposais.

« J'ai bien peur de n'en avoir aucune à offrir, » Répondit-il très poliment, mais je sentis l'avertissement dans sa voix. Je reconnaissais bien ce ton – Celui qu'il utilisait avec moi quand je dépassais les limites de son self-control... Donc il a _toujours_ été aussi autoritaire...

« Oh, et bien... » Une teinte rosée apparue sur ses joues, et je me sentis un peu désolée pour elle. Être rejetée par Edward devait être absolument horrible. Mais elle se força à sourire et ajouta, « Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour une partie de cartes? Nous allions commencer. »

« Non. Merci. Il y a quelques personnes que je voudrais présenter à Bella, » J'avais l'impression qu'il perdait patience ; je pressais son bras en espérant le calmer un peu.

« Et bien, amusez-vous bien alors. On se voit plus tard. »

Et enfin, elle était partie. Ses amies la rejoignirent comme un troupeau qui a retrouvé son guide et elles commencèrent à glousser.

« Y a-t-il réellement d'autres personnes que vous voulez que je rencontre? » Demandais-je en appréhendant un peu la réponse, même si je me doutais de la réponse.

« Non » Admit-il en souriant, « Je n'avais juste pas envie de jouer aux cartes. Brillamment géré en passant. Je pense que j'ai vais faire de vous gardienne à temps pleins de la vertu de _votre_ Edward. »

Je rougis et essayais de comprendre son expression. Il semblait apprécier le pronom possessif, donc je me sentis mieux. « Je crois que c'est un job que j'aimerais accepter. Quel en est le salaire? »

« Hum. » Ses yeux brillaient en réponse à ma tentative de séduction, ce qui en contrepartie fit apparaître des papillons de mon estomac. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi étourdie depuis... depuis ma nuit de noces. Y repenser me fit me sentir mal, mais je tentais de le cacher. « Je pense que la rémunération peut-être négociée. Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec mon éternelle affection et voir ensuite? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Je faisais semblant de réfléchir. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de votre éternelle affection _et _de votre éternelle dévotion. »

« Marché conclu, » Il me sourit, et le sérieux sous-jacent dans ses yeux me fit frissonner. Je savais qu'il le pensait, et cela m'effrayait autant que ça m'excitait. Assurément, j'étais déjà amoureuse de cet Edward... Mais me laisser aller me causerait d'autant plus de peine quand je devrais le quitter...

Alors que j'évitais de croiser son regard, je réalisais brutalement que nous nous trouvions exactement au même endroit alors que la fête continuait autour de nous – des groupes de personnes remplissaient la pièce, ils discutaient, riaient, fumaient, en somme ils étaient jeunes et heureux. J'essayais de revenir au moment présent, en arrêtant de penser au mari auquel je devais manquer et qui devait s'inquiéter.

« Donc » Dis-je en forçant un sourire, « Que faisons-nous à présent? »

Il avait remarqué mon changement d'humeur ; je vis son visage s'assombrir. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que cela n'était pas de sa faute, donc je n'essayais pas.

« Et bien, le diner sera bientôt servit, et après cela le bal commencera. »

Je faisais tout pour paraître joyeuse. « Et allons-nous rester ici jusqu'au diner? »

« Non, bien que j'aurais aimé. Nous devrions continuer les salutations, » Il soupira, tout en regardant les gens autour de lui. « C'est la partie que j'aurais aimé éviter. »

« Je ressens la même chose, mais je ne crois pas que je devrais vous inciter à fuir vos obligations. »

Edward me sourit, « Et bien, préparez-vous. »

Je m'y mis aussitôt, et il me guida à travers la salle, me présentant à des personnes dont je ne retiendrais jamais les noms. La majorité était des amis et connaissances de ses parents, des personnes plus âgées qui parlaient avec animation à Edward et me lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Je voulais faire bonne impression, pour me montrer digne de lui et sa famille, mais la plupart d'entre eux affichaient une mine stupéfaite lorsque nous nous éloignions.

Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'arrête subitement et m'entraine avec lui – loin d'un groupe de garçons près de la cheminée, ils riaient et fumaient. Quoiqu'il essaye d'éviter, il ne fut pas assez rapide – Un garçon avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris nous vit et appela Edward. Le sourire du garçon n'en était pas vraiment un et n'était pas non plus très amical – C'était presque... sauvage. Il était évident que c'était ce qu'Edward chercher à fuir.

« Edward, présente-nous à ton amie, » Dit-il, tout en relâchant un nuage de fumée. Les autres nous observèrent, ils étaient clairement en train de spéculer.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « C'est Bella, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait. « Vient, Eddie, ne soit pas impoli. Je suis Norman Bouchard. » Me dit-il, en me tendant sa main. Sentant le malaise d'Edward je ne la pris pas.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, » Dis-je conventionnellement, posant ma main gauche sur le bras d'Edward et la droite agrippant ma robe.

Norman sourit, comme s'il avait senti min inconfort. « Edward et moi sommes dans la même école. Nous avons eu le plaisir d'y entrer en même temps l'an dernier. »

« Fascinant, » murmurais-je, supposant que l'arrangement n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment marcher. Edward qui s'était renfrogné, ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler.

« Je déteste mettre fin aux conversations, mais nous avons encore quelques salutations à faire. À plus tard. »

Et avec cette excuse douteuse, Edward m'éloigna.

« C'était quoi ça? » Lui demandais-je en observant son profil – sa mâchoire était contractée. Une expression si familière.

« Norman Bouchard n'est... pas un gentleman, » rétorqua Edward en grinçant des dents. « En fait, il se délecte de séduire les jeunes femmes et fanfaronner dessus après. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en comprenant ce qui l'énervait. « Wow, Edward – Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis maligne pour tomber dans un de ses pièges. »

Edward se tourna vers moi, luttant pour garder ses sourcils froncés, mais un sourire commençait à apparaître aux coins de ses lèvres. « Oui, j'ai bien vu cela. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de le regarder en train de vous reluquer. »

Ses sourcils se foncèrent encore plus à cette pensée. Mon sourire était impossible à retenir. « Oh Edward. Vous êtes adorable quand vous devenez possessif et jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas possessif. Ou jaloux. » dit-il sur la défensive.

« Bien sûr que si, » le taquinais-je. « Mais cela ne me dérange pas – je trouve cela agréable. »

Pourtant il était toujours renfrogné. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, le forçant à faire de même et à me regarder dans les yeux. « Qui y a-t-il, Edward? »

Il relâcha un soupir qui ne m'était pas familier et ses yeux me transpercèrent. « Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de vous, Bella. Il y a des moments ceux-ci où je l'impression que vous ressentez la même chose que moi – et à d'autres c'est comme si vous étiez à des milliers de kilomètres, comme si vous étiez en train de rêver de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Je me sentis mal, vraiment mal. Comment avais-je pu donner à cet Edward une raison de douter de moi aussi? Avec mon propre soupir, je m'approchais de lui, choquée comme d'habitude par la chaleur qui se manifestait chaque fois que son corps était à proximité. « Edward, je le promets, chaque partie de moi est avec vous. »

« Chaque partie? » Sa voix était sereine, mais ses yeux espéraient.

« Chaque partie, » Répétais-je. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile d'oublier complètement le passé – Mais avec vous... C'est là où j'ai _envie_ d'être. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais seulement une partie de la vérité – je voulais être avec Edward. Mais mon cœur ne pouvais choisir avec quel Edward – comme il ne pouvais pas comprendre que c'était l'unique et même personne.

« Vous le pensez vraiment? » Insista-t-il. « Vous ne dites pas cela simplement... »

« Je ne mentirais jamais à propos de cela. » Le coupais-je. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand il retrouva le sourire – je ne me lasserais jamais de voir ce sourire en coin, la fossette de sa joue gauche et la façon dont ses yeux se plissent aux coins. Le même sourire qu'il me donnera pour l'éternité.

Le carillon de l'horloge brisa notre bulle, et le sourire d'Edward se fana un peu. « Il est temps de diner. Prête? »

Je me sentais plus prête – pas seulement pour le reste de la soirée, mais pour le temps que je passerais ici. « Oui. Allons-y. »

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre qui s'achève :'-(**

**Pour ma part j'ai adoré celui-ci parce que Bella s'ouvre de plus en plus à notre Edward humain...**

**Elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle ne trahit pas le Edward vampire puisque c'est lui...**

**Pour info, la fic mérite bien un rated M, les choses commencent à se corser au chapitre 13...**

**Sinon merci bcp bcp à vous tous, aux nouveaux lecteurs (-trices), vous reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^**

**Merci à ma Ninie, ma Siam et mes PP d'amour ainsi qu'aux TPA 3**

**Ban' du chap : http://i44[.]tinypic[.]com/2l9xyp[.]jpg (y a plus qu'à retirer les crochets ^^)**

**Robisous à tous et à bientôt**


	10. INFO

**Info : **

Bonjour,

Y a pas à dire, 2010 n'est vraiment pas mon année... Moi qui comptais me remettre à l'écriture et surtout terminer ATS cet été ben pr le moment c'est mal parti.

J'ai perdu ma tante le 9 juillet, après au moins 4 ans de lutte contre un cancer qui l'a finalement emporté.

J'ai pas vraiment le moral donc voilà...

Encore une fois j'insiste pr dire que c'est en suspend mais en aucun cas un abandon rassurez-vous!

Bisous

**Doria.  
**


	11. Note Importante

Hello!

Et oui ça fait un bail.

Je viens avec une excellente nouvelle.

Personnellement je n'ai plus assez de temps pour m'investir dans la trad mais, Missleez s'est très gentiment proposée de les continuer de manière à ce que vous puissiez continuer d'apprécier ces histoires qui me tiennent énormément à coeur.

Elle a reposté tous les chapitres que j'ai déjà traduit sur son profil pour que les nouveaux lecteurs n'aient pas à changer de profil toutes les cinq minutes.

J'espère que vous serez aussi géniaux avec elle, autant que vous l'avez été avec moi.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos merveilleux messages.

Vous pourrez me lire à nouveau mais uniquement sur des mini fics telles que Pills et plus récemment Heaven & Hell.

Voici les nouveaux lien pour les trad :

COH : .net/s/6697371/1/

OH : .net/s/6697298/1/

J'espère à très bientôt,

Didoo.


	12. ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS

Bonjour à tous,

C'est pour vous faire part d'une très bonne nouvelle que je poste cette note.

En effet Pills ainsi que les traductions de Only Human et Creature of Habits en association avec Missleez font partie des fics nominées pour les **ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS**.

Autant vous dire que je suis ravie! J'espère aussi que vous me/nous soutiendrez.

**Nominations** :

Pills : Meilleur Darkward

Only Human : Best Historical Story / Best Traduction

Creature of Habits : Best Fantasy – Supernatural Story

Sachez que les votes se feront sur ce forum :

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr

(Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)

Il est possible de voter même sans être membre du forum.

**Pour plus d'infos** :

http:/ fanfiction . net / s / 7337724 / 1 / ADDICT_OF_LEMON_AWARDS

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite de Curtains Fall ;)


End file.
